Heartless
by Lindz Nelson
Summary: DMHG related fluffy lemoney
1. Disclaimer

This story was written on by BlackRibbon but I thought is was so good that it should be put on here so I own absolutely nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

The phone kept ringing, and ringing and ringing. Then it rang some more, just to piss Draco off while he slept late on the first day of school. His answering machine took it instead.

'Hi. This is Draco. Leave a message and if I don't hate you I will call you back…Beep!...No I'm just kidding.' The machine beeped and Blaise left his message, knowing that Draco was asleep.

"Uhh….Draco its Blaise. Uhh…you were supposed to be over here and we are supposed to go to Kings Cross Station in 30 fucking minutes….SO GET THE F UCK OUT OF BED!!!!!!!"

Draco got his lazy ass out of bed and answered his  
phone.

"Hemmmlo?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Get out of bed and get the fuck over here!"

"What time is it?" He said gazing around his room for a clock. He saw the bright red numbers on the digital alarm clock off to the side of his bed. It said 10.30. He knew that te train left at 11.00 AM sharp.

"S hit!", He cursed and hung up the phone. He shot up out of bed, realizing that he had only a half of an hour to get ready to go to the station for his sixth year of Hogwarts. He flipped the light on, although the sun had been up for hours and was shining through the sheer black curtains of his room. He shoved all of his stuff into his trunk, wand included, then shut and locked it quickly. He didn't care that it wasn't neat. He needed to haul ass. And he did.

He ran to his own huge bathroom and turned the hot water on for a shower. He pulled his shirt and boxers off and stepped into the steamy, individual shower, closing the door behind him. He got his body all wet and put shampoo in his blonde, temple length hair. He massaged in a bit and rinsed. Then he thought about conditioning his hair, but decided not to, seeing as he had a very small amount of time left. He washed his body and thought if anyone would say anything about his appearance this year. He had peircings and a tattoo that not many people would see. It was a down turned cross on his right shoulder blade. It was a simple design with lining around it. He washed the soap off of his body, turned the water off, got out, and went to the mirror to shave very quickly. He did it surprisingly not even cutting himself. He grabbed his body jewelry off the bathroom counter, running back to his room, nude. He could do that, seeing as his room was conjoined to the bathroom.

He got dressed, pulling on a pair of jean trousers, a thin long-sleeved black shirt with a weird Euro-trend design on it. and a black DKNY jumper. He grabbed a small nap-sack and put his body jewelry in a small pocket. He put his comb in another. Then in a larger pocket: A notepad, his sketchbook, and of course, his knife. He used his knife on himself, not to inflect pain on others. Unless they deserved it. Draco was sick of his life. Getting everything he wanted was easy, but it also got very annoying. Then with his mother's constant complaining about his father being in Azkaban.

Lucius wanted Draco to become a death eater for a long time. Draco never wanted to, but he knew his father would make him, as much as Draco didn't want it. Lucius would be released from Azkaban very soon. A few months time and he would be home with Narcissa again. His minions missed him deeply and were really anxious to have his back in their little club. Draco always thinks of his father and wondered if Azkaban wil change him or put any sense into him. If he would be as nice and caring as he was before he was in league with Voldemort.

Anyways, Draco didn't bother combing his hair. He just got into his car. A black Tiburon with soft black leather interior. He drove off, not saying anything to his mum, and went to Blaise's house, where Blaise and his mum were already waiting outside. Draco's trunk was in the back seat of the car, and when he picked up Blaise, so was his and his mum. Draco sped all the way to the station, avoiding every red light by changing it ahead of time before he got there.

Draco didn't have help from his mother while taking driving lessons. He cycled to Blaise's house every time he went for lessons and got a ride from his mum. She was like a mother to Draco. Seeing as his mother was off on dates every other night with other men, cheating on Lucius while he spent his time in prison.

Draco and Blaise arrived at the station with about ten minutes to spare. Blaise's mum would be driving it back to the manor then taking the bus to work just like she did every day, seeing as she hates driving.

They lugged their trunks with them through the barrier and onto the lower part of the train before getting on the train. they found a compartment and sat down inside. Blaise suddenly gasped almost like in horror.

"You're naked!" Blaise shrieked at Draco.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Draco said startled.

"Uh...Your face is bare. It's kinda starting to creep me out."

Draco almost began laughing, but only managed a smirk. He unzipped one of the small pockets of his knapsack and took all of his body jewelry out. He put a barbell in his lebrae, but he also had a ring to go around the middle of his lip. He put a spiked barbell in his eyebrow and rings going almost all the way up his ears. It wasn't many to Draco, but all of the black he wore along with it gave people the impression of him being trouble. Which he was.

"Much better." Blaise said, being used to seeing Draco every day of the summer with all of the piercings filled with metal. Blaise wasn't much different. He had no tattoo, but he had two eyebrow piercings, one in his septum, a nipple pierced, his ears were gaged to a 4mm, and the bridge of his nose had a spiked barbell. He didn't wear much black anymore, but his appearance set people off, too. Blaise's hair was about an inch long and it was dark brown, and spiky.

Then who should come in, but the golden trio.

"Oh bloody great! That just made my day!" Ron said catching sight of the two Slytherins both sitting by the window. Hermione shoved her bag on the shelf above the seat before sitting next to Draco, a seat between them. Ron sat by Blaise cautiously and Harry sat next to Ron. That's when the fun began. 

"Fuck you, Weasel!" Draco screamed at him.

"Dray! Don't start s hit already." Blaise said to him, knowing that if he wasn't stopped, he would attempt to beat Ron to a pulp. Draco stood up, angrily and stood right in front of Ron and brought his arm back with fury.


	3. Lap Party

Draco felt someone grasp his arm before he would break the Weasel's nose. He turned quickly to see Hermione, holding his arm, a threatening look in her eye. He sneered at her and lowered his arm, but only when sharp pain in his abdomen and the feeling of getting the wind knocked out of his made him realize that Weasley had taken the first blow on him and launched a fist into Draco's stomach, knocking him backward into the seat along with Hermione. He fell back onto Hermione's lap and she shrieked at him to get off. He got up and shoved his fist into Ron's nose, getting Harry angry enough to jump up at him and shoving back into the seat.

Blaise got up and tried pulling Harry off of Draco, but it was no use when a red-haired freckle face is pulling on you to let them be. Draco took a punch to the jaw and an attempt at hitting his nose when Hermione finally shoved him off of Draco and into Ron, both of them toppling down onto Blaise's lap where he got elbowed in the ribs by Ron.

"Get off!" Blaise muttered under the two Gryffindors who were smooshing him further into the seat. Draco immediately got up to yank Harry off of them by the front of the shirt. He threw him onto the floor of the compartment, when he used the other hand to block Ron from hitting him once more. Hermione sat there and watched as the three of them pathetically pushed each other around. Harry was getting up when Ron was trying to hit Malfoy as he dodged his fists.  
Hermione got up as Harry stood almost directly in front of her and Draco turned around to hit him.

"You all are-!" Hermione was cut off by Draco's knuckles driving into her right temple as Harry moved out of the way just in time for Draco to hit him. Draco hands jumped up to his mouth as he stared wide eyed, and scared. There was silence in the compartment.

She looked up at Draco, fury building up in her eyes, her hand holding her temple. She stood quickly and thrust a knee into Draco's crotch. He instantly doubled over, his jewels and his stomach in pain.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW PATHETIC THE FOUR OF YOU ARE?!" She bellowed at them, "Harry, Ron, I am so unbelievably ashamed in you right now! Zabini, I'm not too pissed at you." She then looked at Draco. "And you! Dumbledore will be seeing this bruise tonight, and this year will be hell!" Hermione then grabbed her bag and stomped out of the room, tears welling in her eyes. Not only had she never been hit like that before, but she also felt sorry for what she did. No, i don't feel any pity for that stupid ferret. He hit me. I will be bruised within the next hour or so. I'll tell McGonnagal at the prefect meeting. He will pay. Hermione walked down the corridor of the train to find somewhere to wait until the arrival at Hogwarts. For once she felt hurt, but proud of herself at the same time. It was nice to be superior at some point

"Oh s hit, man, are you all right?" Blaise said, helping Draco off the floor and into the seat.

"What?! He just hit Hermione! He deserves it! Who the hell cares about how he feels?!" Ron said with a raised voice, showing his feelings to Hermione in front of his enemy.

"I DO!" Blaise screamed.

"It's not like I meant to hit her. You moved out of the way, Pothead!" Draco said, now feeling nauseated from Hermione's knee impact on his unit.

"What the hell would you do if you see a fist coming at you at full speed?! I didn't even know she was behind me!" Harry said, knowing he wasn't the one to blame.

"And you think that I knew that you were gonna dodge it?!"

"Well, maybe if you-"

"Ah hem!" Ron was cut off by McGonnagal's coughing to take the two prefects to the end compartment where Hermione was already waiting. It was just the three of them in there as of now.

"I hate you." Draco sneered to Hermione


	4. Past Revieled

The rest of the prefects arrived in the compartment after a short amount of time. Draco just stared out the window while the rest of them chattered on about their own nonsense. Hermione and Ron sat next to each other and Draco sat alone. McGonagall walked in and looked straight at Draco with suspicion. Draco was focused on the rest of the group and they all looked at him as though his were an alien.

"What?" he asked, looking around. McGonagall look around at the other students after he said that.

All of them just shrugged and looked away quickly. McGonagall looked around at the prefects who were already bored of being there.

"Now, all of you know that you have your own common room again this year and NONE of you best be fighting this year," she said looking from Ron and Hermione over to Draco. She chattered on about the whole prefect thing as Draco glared at Hermione as she paid attention to the rambling wench of a professor. She left to talk with the other teachers in their little lounge compartment. Pansy was in the compartment, seeing as she was also a prefect. She got up to sit on Draco's other side to rest her hand on his knee. He looked down to see the black mini skirt she was wearing. It was cut short and rested on her mid-thigh. Her hand began massaging his leg and moving more towards his crotch. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and began to wiggle a bit. He did have relations with Pansy in the past, but now she was just a slut. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, then stood up and walked over to sit by Ron.

"'Ello Weasel-bee!" Draco said in very big up-tone.

"Fuck off ferret." Ron said trying to act masculine in front of his dear Hermione.

"Only if your little girlyfriend would like to help me out?" He said, looking at Hermione, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are a sick freak, Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked, glowering at Draco the best she could.

"Yes, but a horny one." he said with a smirk, also noticing the bruise forming on her temple. He looked around at all of the disgusted and offended faces that were staring at him. So, he decided that he didn't belong for long enough and got up to leave.

"Hey! You can't leave!" One of the fifth year Ravenclaws said.

"Why don't you try and stop me then?" he said with a smirk. The girl stayed quiet and looked at her lap. He walked down the corridor and to the other compartment where they left Harry and Blaise. He heard laughter coming from inside the compartment and opened the door to see the two of them sitting right next to each other.

"And what is so funny...?"

"Ohh...Just some juicy stuff about the Weasleys." Blaise said nervously. He then took his seat across from them for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. they arrived at the school and got into the carriages. It was Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all in one carriage. Since the carriages only fit 4 people, Pansy was on Blaise's lap until they were dropped off at the entrance to the castle. They walked in a group up to the Great Hall, walking behind the Gryffindors, snickering as Neville tripped over the stairs twice and almost fell.

They listened to the speech from Dumbledore then ate their fill of the feast, and made their way out of the Great Hall. They got to the Slytherin common room and chatted about their summers. Draco was shocking to some of the Slytherins.

"Well, I got home, listened to my mother complain about father's absence, hung out with Blaise every day, uhh...I started drawing!" Most of the Slytherins nodded in approval.

"Wow, you're so lucky you're a Malfoy." one of the younger students said.

"What did you say to me?!" Draco said startled, getting angry.

"I said you are lucky you're a Mal-"

"You really don't want to finish that sentence, kid." Blaise interrupted.

"Why? What did I say?" He said confused.

Draco sat there fuming at the fact that someone is proud of his last name being Malfoy. He hated that name. It was a disgrace. Nobody knew what being a Malfoy was about. It was about learning how to be strong even in the most painful situations. At the age of 10, Draco's father started hitting him, lashing him, and cutting him. He said in order to be a deatheater the right way, he had to teach his body how to take even the most agonizing pain. His theory was that a good heir was strong. If Draco complained, he would get a worse treatment. When he was locked in the dungeon of the manor, his father wouldn't give him food. He said that he needed to survive on the least possible, not to call out for help, and to help himself when left alone.

Draco had gotten 10 lashes three times for sneaking food, talking back, and other things that were prohibited by his bastard of a father. At age 14, he began cutting Draco's arms. Mostly with a razor, then a knife, and most recently with glass. After a few months of doing to Draco, he made Draco do it to himself, watching him to make sure he did it. Little did his father know, but Draco began doing it without his supervision. It became an addiction. Luckily before hurting himself too bad, he started drawing over this past summer. A suggestion from Blaise. It didn't stop him completely, but it really cut down the quantity of his cutting sessions. He drew anything that he wanted to see...Anything that would calm him down. Usually it was people, his father, mother, and him standing together or something, but if he saw these on a regular basis, it would make him realize that he can never have their love and upset him. Otherwise he would draw him self, killing them, weird creatures, morbid things, anything his mind could project onto the paper.

Draco then got up off of the black couch and stomped off to the dormitory. His knapsack would be it there by now. He slammed the door behind him and walked over his knapsack when he caught glimpse of it. He didn't even bother trying to draw something. Instead he just took his knife out. He walked into the bathroom, shut and locked the door, and grabbed a towel that was hanging on the rail. He sat upon the toilet, which had the lid down, and pulled up his sleeve. He put the towel beneath his arm and put the knife to the pale, scarred, skin, and cut deep. the blood seeped in beads upon his arm and dripped along the side and onto the towel. he repeated this multiple times and began to feel dizzy. He dropped the knife and fell foreword, knocking his head on the tile of the bathroom. There was nothing. Just dark.


	5. Confessions

Draco woke up to a blurred image of Blaise sitting next to him in the hospital wing.

"He's awake." He said quietly to other Slytherins who were around his bed. It was around 3 in the morning and people were getting tired of waiting around for him to wake up. He looked around as his eyes focused.

"What happened?" Draco mumbled groggily as Madam Pomfrey entered the wing in her nightgown.

"Well...I found you on the bathroom floor in a puddle of blood and called the nurse down. You were out cold. Draco realized he was weak and his skin looked a bit paler than usual. If that was even possible.

"Can I go back to the dorm?" He asked Pomfrey who was brewing a Pepper Up Potion for him.

"I think that would be best after you've slept. When you wake, you'll drink this. It'll help revive your strength for most of the day." There was a pause as Draco looked down at his now bandaged arm. "I would like for the rest of you to go up to the dorm. Mr. Malfoy needs rest." Pansy waddled over and kissed his forehead.

"G'night Dray." the all said.

"I know that you're tired, but I called the Headmaster down to have a word about this." she said to him, a look of worry in her eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about anything!" Draco said in the loudest possible.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. This is a matter of concern." Just then, Dumbledore came in, his night gown and cap on. Pomfrey left the room, and the old wizard took a seat next to Draco's bed.

"So I understand that you've inflicted pain on yourself?" He asked.

A pause.

"Yes." Draco said, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want any adults to know about his family problems. If they told his father...He would only be proud of him. It would be a different thing to have his father's pride, but not for this reason.

"Can you tell me why?" He asked slowly and gently, seeing Draco's pain.

Draco stayed silent, his lip quivering. Dumbledore just waited to see if he would talk. Draco opened his mouth to let out a shaky sigh.

"Father." He simply said.

"Does he hurt you?" Dumbledore asked, seeming more and more like a counselor at each question. Draco nodded. "Physically?" Draco nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Do you want to tell me what the he does to you?" Draco wasn't sure what to say. To fuck off or actually tell him what happens. He decided to give in.

"He used to just hit me." Draco confessed quietly. Dumbledore just nodded. "I was fourteen and he started cutting me." Draco sniffled a few times as tears poured down his face. "Then he made me do it myself. He'd watch." he let out a huge sob and hid half of his face in one hand as he cried. It was so embarrassing, but it felt rather comforting. He sniffed and continued. "I've gotten whipped, burned, cut, punched. Whatever he thought would toughen me up." Draco kept trying not to cry, but that's all he could do. He face was drowned with tears and uncontrollable sobs snuck up on him every few seconds. Dumbledore handed him a tissue that he conjured with a flick of his wrist. Draco smiled in thanks and wiped his face and blew his nose then tossed it in the waste bucket.

"So, why do you cut yourself if he's not watching."

Draco immediately thought of how stupid he was to give in to his father's treatments. More tears ran down his stained cheeks. "Pain. It's addicting."

"Does Lucius know about this."

"No." Draco sobbed, then gave Dumbldore a panic-stricken look, "Your not gonna tell him, are you?!" Draco leaned foreword, attempting to sit up. The headmaster eased him back down.

"No. I won't tell. You don't like being who you are." he stated. Draco shaked his head. "I see. And no doubt, he wants you to become a deatheater." Draco nodded becoming less upset and more tired.

"Have you tried stopping?"

"Yes. I've started drawing. It's really helped me cut down." Draco said, his voice becoming raspy with drowsiness. Dumbledore noticed that Draco had calmed down.

"What about your mother?"

"Slut. Cheating on my father. Having sex with every guy she dates, which is about 4 a week. She constantly complains about father. How the ministry is keeping him in Azkaban for too long. Pays no attention to what's going on."

"I see. Now, sleep. You need rest for tomorrow."

Draco didn't complain, but just drifted into a peaceful sleep before Dumbledore could even get all the way to the door.


	6. Giving Up

Draco woke up the next day feeling very revived. He looked around the empty hospital wing to see nobody else there. Madam Pomfrey must have been in her office, but he notice the new dressing on his arm and the cup of potion waiting on the bedside table. The nurse came in and walked over to his bed. She picked up the glass of potion and handed it to him. He took a sip and nearly heaved, but kept drinking it.

"Now, just lie there for a few minutes and I'll get your clothes." 

"My clothes?" Draco asked, a bit confused.

"Yes. I've taken the blood out of them and washed them." She said, walking off into her office.

Draco sat up, a bit light headed, but it slowly receded. Pomfrey came back in with is freshly washed clothes. He got up to see himself in hospital pajamas. He looked at his body with disgust, and started stripping the moment Pomfrey left the room. He changed into his regular clothes to walk back up to the common room. People were in the hallways, hanging around before breakfast. Most of them giving him weird or scared looks. He walked into the common room and Blaise and Pansy, who were waiting on the couch, immediately stood up to greet him. He just walked past and went straight up to the dorm, where Crabbe and Goyle were still sleeping. He looked in the bathroom, to see his knife still sitting on the counter. He eyes brightened up and he went to grab it.

"Don't touch it." Blaise's voice came from behind him. Draco wheeled around and glared at Blaise. he reached out to grab the knife when Blaise advanced. Draco moved out of way in time making Blaise crash into the counter, knocking the knife onto the floor. Draco reached for it when Blaise pushed him backwards, knocking him into the shower. Blaise then ran out of the bathroom and shut the door and held it. He looked around the room to see Crabbe shift in his sleep. Draco tried to open the door, but couldn't. He started getting frustrated with it and began banging on it and shouting at Blaise. Goyle then shot up from his sleep, as did Crabbe. Blaise decided what to do and let go of the door to make a run for it. He ran down the stairs of the dorm, and Draco ran after him. Blaise got to the foot of the stairs when Draco tackled him from behind and flipped him over to straddle him. He ripped the knife out of Blaise's hand and put it to his throat.

"You may have saved my ass yesterday, but that is no bloody reason to try to save it again, and keeping me from the only thing that keeps me sane, is NOT going to do it!" Draco yelled, receiving petrified looks from everyone that was present in the common room. Blaise was wide-eyed and paler that a ghost. Draco lowered the knife from Blaise's throat and got up and ran up the stairs to his dorm. Blaise sat upright and looked around at everyone who was staring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" he screamed with frustration. He wanted Draco to stop before he killed himself. He couldn't bare to lose his best, all though very messed up friend.

All through the day Blaise was thinking of how he could get the knife away from Draco. And all Draco could think about was how he hurt Blaise. It was the middle of the night before Draco could even talk to him. He turned over in his bed to wake Blaise

"Blaise!" he whispered loudly, "Blaise!" Blaise jumped awake and looked over his shoulder at Draco. "I just wanted to apologise for what I did earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just lost it. If you could forgive me?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I just want you to stop! I don't want to lose you, Dray."

"Well, you know that's not going to happen, and if you lose me it would make your life a lot less stressful."

"Don't talk like that. It doesn't matter. You matter to me. Losing you would almost be like losing a little brother. Go to sleep." Blaise then turned back around and fell asleep. Draco smirked, feeling very relieved, and also drifted into a peaceful sleep.

It was early 3 am when Draco felt himself get out of bed. Blaise sat up and looked at him with suspicion. He walked out of the dorm and even out of the common room. Blaise followed, trying not to let Draco see him. Draco walked up to the Astronomy tower and out onto the gazing balcony. He looked up at the stars and wished for a better life, knowing deep down that it would never come true. He stepped up onto the ledge and opened his arms. He let his body fall foreword, letting his feet off of the ledge. He heard Blaise's voice behind him yelling for Draco, but it was too late. Draco kept falling until he hit the ground with a jolt.


	7. Visions

Draco bolted upright in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. It was early morning when the dream awoke him. He decided that he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep, so he got out of bed and walked groggily to the bathroom, and got undressed. He looked in the mirror, gazing at his peircings. Hoops in the ears that got caught on everything imaginable, an eyebrow ring that made him look gay and the lip ring, but that one he liked. He took them out except the lip ring and two hoops on his left ear. He smirked with satisfaction and, hesitating slightly, threw the rest of the jewelry away. He then went to the individual shower and turned on the cold water, then the hot. It was a steamy shower, just the way he liked it. Then he jumped back out to take the other two hoops out of his ears, leaving the lip ring by itself.

He then stepped back into the shower and stood under the hot water, thinking and looking at his scars. The first thought was what he talked about with Dumbledore and if what he said would be true. Would his father really change once released from Azkaban? He doubted it and thought about Draco-ish things, the stuff that he used to think about all the time. Like how he would torment Harry this week, or who the Slytherin team will be playing, but something popped into his head when his mind was on the golden trio. Hermione. How nice she had looked this year, and how he had hit her on the train. He also realized that she hadn't told on him. Was she going soft on his? 'Lets not be sure of that, dray' his mind told him. How nice she had looked this year came back into play as he imagined her wearing one of Pansy's hew outfits. He felt aroused and scolded himself, but couldn't get the images away from himself.

His hand crept down to touch his hard penis. He imagined her hand instead of his as he stroked his shaft with one hand, and massaged his head with other. The hot water was running down his back as he felt himself come to his peak. He splattered his jizz all over the shower door and panted as he rested his body against the wall.

He felt quite awake now, and finished his shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the dorm, looking to get dressed. He put on a grey t-shirt then the white over shirt of his uniform. He buttoned it, then put on his tie, and lastly, his black robes. He found some boxers, threw the towel off of him then slipped them on along with the grey trousers. He put on socks, then his shoes, and thought to himself how much clothes he actually has to wear. He went back into the bathroom and combed his hair straight, parted all over the place, some falling onto his cheeks. He walked out of the dorm and down to the common room which was empty at this time in the morning. He looked into the fire, his wet hair still hanging over his eyes. He suddenly felt like going somewhere. Where exactly, he didn't know, but he got up off of the couch and walked out of the common room.

He began wondering around the castle when he finally decided to go outside. He walked out onto the grounds and sat on the ground beneath a willow tree by the lake. He looked out over the water and let his mind wonder. For how long he didn't know, but it was at least an hour before anyone else was up.

"DRACO!" He heard Pansy's panicked voice.

Draco looked over he shoulder to see Pansy by the doors of the castle. It looked like she was wearing a red shirt. He got up and ran over to her to realize she was crying and the red on her shirt was actually blood. Horror struck him when he saw Blaise lying on the floor behind her, bleeding, Draco's knife sticking out of his stomach.

Draco immediately felt ill and rushed over to kneel by Blaise who opened his eyes. He reached up at Draco and smiled.

"B-Blaise?" Draco said, shaking. He then turned to Pansy, "GET THE FUCKING NURSE! Blaise, hold on. Tell me who did this." A tear fell from his cheek. Blaise looked away from Draco suddenly frowning. "No. You didn't! Blaise please! Tell me you didn't!" Draco was crying hard and he fell onto Blaise's chest to hug him. He felt Blaise's hand on his back in a semi-hug. He bawled there, wishing he could undo this all. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and gut up to see Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and Snape rushing over with a carrier for Blaise. They all hauled him onto it, Draco helping and ran his down to the hospital. Draco's vision was blurred by the tears that kept forming in his eyes.

They got into the wing and set Blaise onto a bed. Dumbledore saw Draco's knife sticking out of Blaise and looked at Draco with pure hatred. Draco realized they thought HE killed Blaise.

"I didn't do it." Draco choked out.

"Didn't do what?" He heard Blaise's voice come out of nowhere, and it seemed louder than any other. Draco felt a rush then he blinked and he was outside by the lake again only he was lying in the grass, Blaise sitting next to him, skipping rocks.

"Holy shit! You're alive!" Draco said jumping on Blaise in a big hug.

"Get off, you retard!" Blaise laughed.

'What is up with these dreams?' Draco thought to himself.

"Come on, lessons will start soon." Blaise said getting up. Draco rubbed the tears from the dream off of his cheeks. He then got up and followed Blaise back to the common room.

"God, it took me forever to find you, and I saw you conked out by the lake. So I sat down and poked you a couple of times. You didn't wake up, then you started screaming. So, I decided to respond. You're funny when you sleep you know. I didn't really expect the drooling all over your face though." Blaise laughed as they walked through the dungeon. He thought about telling Blaise about the last two dreams he'd had, but thought better of it.

They went through their lessons and had a normal night of sleep. The horror began the next morning during breakfast. Draco had received a letter from his mother telling Draco that his father was back, and that he wanted to see him for Christmas.


	8. Saved by the Freak

He opened the letter with terror. Not only did his stomach do a triple back flip, but his face went entirely pale. He suddenly got up and left the Great hall. He emptied in stomach in a large heave in the nearest bathroom he could find. He flushed the toilet and went over to the sink. He washed his face with cold water and looked in the mirror. For a second he thought he saw his father in the reflection, but the mirage soon disappeared.

He walked back into the great hall and sat damn by Blaise once more.

"What's wrong mate?" He asked putting a hand on Draco's shoulder. Everyone looked at him with great worry.

"It's nothing. Do you think I could stay at one of your guys' houses over Christmas break?" He said looking at everyone sitting by him, hope in his eyes. He wouldn't be able to take living with his father again, and he never would. He can't go back. He wouldn't be able to take to the torture any more. He needed a place to stay. Crabbe shook his head. He always had a full house for the holidays. Goyle said he was going to France this year for Christmas. Pansy stayed with her grandma, so that was a definite no. Then he looked to Blaise, tears forming, but he kept them in.

"I know it will be hard mate, but you'll have to face him soon enough." Blaise said, trying to comfort him, guessing to why he would leave the table with a letter and not want to go home.

"FUCK!" He yelled, tears almost streaming his face. He got up and left to the library shielding his face from anyone who was passing by. He sat at one of the tables, his head in his folded arms. Tears poured onto the wood as he wanted so bad to just get away from his life. Forever and never get it back. He woke up so late he didn't even make it to his first two classes and was barely on time for the third lesson, which was potions. He got to the classroom and sat down along with everyone else. They were making a potion today and he was paired up with nobody other than Hermione Granger.

"Oh...It's you." She said looking up at him, an emotionless expression on her face.

"Shut up, Granger. I'm not having a good day."

"I know. I saw you leave the Great Hall during breakfast."

"Oh." He said simply, once again feeling a knot in his stomach thinking about what will happen.

"Cut these up." She said to him, shoving willow roots and a knife in front of him. He cut the roots slowly, but evenly. She watched him, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him to finish. He finished and looked up at her, an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" He asked as he shoved the cut roots to her.

"I'll just do this myself if you don't feel like helping," She said obnoxiously as she began to chop the other ingredients to mix them in the potion. Draco didn't move the entire class hour, instead he just watched as Hermione got a perfect grade on their potion.

"Do you want to talk about something, Malfoy? What's got you down?" She asked with what seemed like concern.

"It's nothing that you should know." Draco replied calmly.

'No smart-ass remarks? No 'bugger off or I'll hex you? What was wrong with him?' She noticed that there was some type of hurt in his words, as if something was really that bad in his life.

"Okay, er, anything that I can do to help?" An idea popped into Draco's mind, but he thought better than to ask a muggleborn that.

"No." He said plainly as the bell rang. He stood up and walked out without waiting for any other Slytherins. He went straight to the next class, then to the next, then the last. He skipped dinner, too worried to eat anything. So he went up to the dormitory around 6 pm and crawled into his soft green bathrobe and walked down to the prefect common room. He walked through the common room, where only the Hufflepuff prefects were chatting amongst themselves, but stopped when they saw Draco walk by. He walked into the bathroom to take a nice bath, but there were raised voices and he stayed in the tiled hallway, trying to hide from whoever it was arguing.

"Stay away from me, Ron!" He heard a familiar girl's voice yell clearly. It was Granger. What would Ron be in here with her for? He looked out towards the pool-like bathtub to see Hermione, who was naked, getting out and reaching for a towel, and Ron right behind her. He grabbed her ankle, and she slipped and fell onto the hard tile, bringing the towel she had a grip on along with her. He crawled out of the tub, still clutching her leg. He pinned her down on the bathroom floor as she tried to push him off. Draco looked away breathing fast. She heard Hermione scream as Ron shoved himself into her, he guessed. Draco came around the corner and jogged towards them, trying not to slip on the wet floor. Ron looked up in time for Draco to shove him back into the water with a splash. He looked down at Hermione; she was crying and bleeding from his impact. Draco pulled her up, took his robe off to wrap in around her, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He held an arm around her shoulders as he led her through the castle and into an empty classroom hurriedly. He locked the door behind them and sat her down in a chair. He lifted her chin for her to look into her eyes which were drowned in tears.

"Are you all right?"

Her lip quivered and instead of answering, she just rested her head on his skinny yet fit stomach and began to cry. She put her arms around his waist and he played with her wet hair for comfort. He looked down at her as her shoulders as they quaked with each huge sob. He held her until she stopped crying and looked up at his face. She stood up and hugged him, not even thinking before she acted she just had to hug him. He places his hands gently on her hips in return.

"Thank you. A lot. Malfoy, I'm sorry I was so...obnoxious today during potions. Thank you, thank you." She then looked down at the poofy robe she was wearing.

"You can keep that for now. I'm going to go to bed. You should to." He turned to walk to the door.

"D-Draco," she said as he walked away, "If there is a way I can repay you for this?" He stopped dead in his tracks. Christmas vacation was only a few months away. He wheeled around, almost losing the towel that was around his waist, and holding it up so it didn't fall.

"There is one thing. What are you doing over Christmas break?" he asked, walked towards her once more.

"Well, staying a home, and having my grandparents over for Christmas dinner. Why?"

"Do you think you could ask you parents if I could stay with you guys over Christmas break?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't you want to spend Christmas with your fam-"

"They're hardly family anymore. Besides, I'd rather not talk about it now. C'mon, I'll walk you back to your common room." He said.

She stood up and walked beside him. They got the portrait of the fat lady; Draco was holding his towel up the whole time so it wouldn't fall. There were a few people walking among the castle and staring at the two of the oddly and barely dressed students walking together. She went into the common room and Draco walked back to his and walked through it, everyone staring at him wide-eyed. Most of them staring at the scars all over his back and arms. He walked up to the dorm and threw the towel off and crawled into bed, naked. He fell asleep almost straight away.

Meanwhile, Hermione took Draco's robe off in the bathroom. She took a shower to clean herself off and got into some pjs'. She crawled into her bed and thought about how it would go with her supposed to be enemy staying at her house. She fell asleep with no troubles, just Crookshanks pawing at her feet until the wee hours of the morning.


	9. Two piont Five Months

Draco awoke every morning dreading the fact that his father could find him and literally prayed for his own ass. The rest of September zipped by with annoying class lessons, semi-thrilling times with his cronies, and awkward moments while he was alone and thinking of Hermione at the most random of times.

Blaise had tried taking Draco's knife a few more times and failed to even find it.

Draco had a few small arguments with Blaise about getting better, and Draco decided to draw Blaise as an outlet to his rage on the 30th of September.

October rolled around and there was little to complain about seeing as Draco loved Halloween and came up with a costume going as Phantom from The Phantom of the Opera. He changed his hair black with a quick spell, and surprisingly nobody even noticed it was him. A few days to spend in Hogsmeade made talking with Pansy more appealing than it had been lately. Apparently she really hadn't been around as much as Draco had thought, but merely was dating an older Slytherin guy. It surprised him and her image seemed a little friendlier, or less slutty in more detail.

Pansy ended up giving him a night of fun on the 15th on November helping his horniness go down a lot. For a little relationship insight, Draco and Pansy dated during the fourth year and broke up after losing their virginity to each other. After their first time, they both were nearly obsessed with sex, and ended up sleeping around, Draco becoming the noted sex god from many girls in their year. Unfortunately, Pansy also acquired a new wardrobe which made her dress, act, and do the duties of a skank. Draco, knowing who she really was, was a little shaky as labeling her that, but he also had to admit it.

Even though Draco was deemed sex god, he actually hadn't gotten any action almost all summer, which was a switch for him.

The rest of November passed too quickly and Draco hadn't received any other letters from his parents, and thanked the lord every day for such a blessing.

December crept around the corner and the weather went extremely cold; except for a nice heart-warming winter day at Hogsmeade. It was Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy, who pretended to be cold just so Draco would hold her close. As they sat at their usual spot after they bought sweets from Honeydukes, he saw Hermione and Harry, but Ron wasn't with them. He let himself drift, whilst still holding onto Pansy. All Draco could do was stare at Hermione and admire how beautiful she had actually turned out to be. Her hair was now a soft wavy style instead of bushy, and she had a wonderful smile.

"Fuck, don't do that." Draco snapped in a tourettes-like manner at Pansy when she poked his side trying to flirt.

"You like it and you know it, Dray." She nuzzled into his neck, and he lifted the side of his face so she could get comfortable.

Blaise looked upon the pleasant town and the bumbling students walking about chatting. You could tell he was bored with it. Draco sat and simply watched Crabbe and Goyle trade and eat candies. He then looked over at the Shrieking Shack, and came up with an idea.

"Are you guys bored?" he asked catching everybody's attention. They all nodded which gave Draco his cue. He got up, almost letting Pansy fall into the snow, and walked over to the fence of the shack and stepped under it. Everyone else sat there staring wide-eyed.

"Aren't you coming?" Draco asked once he had noticed nobody was behind him. They all got up and followed cautiously. They got to the shack, which was creaking and swaying on its own. They were all sort of low to the ground so they wouldn't get caught, and Draco went inside first, the rest followed. They examined every inch they could, nearly clutching to each other. They made it upstairs and found places to sit in a very dusty room.

"Well, this is cozy," Draco said looking around.

"Are you joking?! This is mad, and extremely creepy," Pansy whined.

"You call yourself a witch? Get over it, the house won't bite."

"But I will," They turned to the doorway to find Snape creeping into view. "What do you think you are doing in here?"

"We were just sitting around, professor. We simply got bored with our surroundings," Draco managed to say quite fluently.

"You're all coming back to the castle at once. Follow me."

Snape led the group out of the Shrieking Shack through the tunnel leading to the base of the Whopping Willow. They were all in complete awe, and they all stayed completely silent. Snape then walked back up to the castle with the Slytherins at his ankles, leading them to his office. They all stood around his desk while he took a seat in front of them.

"Seeing as you didn't harm anything, none of you will received detention, nor will any points be taken away, but you need to keep what I just showed you completely to yourselves, do you understand? If you ever desperately need to get out of harm's way, you may simply use as Immobulus charm on the Willow and find your way to the shack, but this is ONLY in desperate need of defense." he looked at Draco more than the others while he was explaining himself, and Draco knew exactly why.

Snape excused the group and they went back to the common room, and sat around the rest of the day. Except for Draco, who decided to draw Pansy. When he asked her if he could draw her, she glowed, finally getting the attention she wanted.

December went by too fast. Soon enough, there was only one week left before the Holidays.


	10. An Early Christams Gift

Draco was pretty cheerful the few days before Christmas break. It would be weird that he would be at Granger's house, but it would also be a lot better than being at home with his bastard father. So, he decided to try to be nice to her. Deep down, Draco isn't a bad person. It's just what he shows that sets people off. Draco knows everybody would be suspicious if they knew he was going home with Hermione Granger, knowing who he was. He was sure that Blaise would understand, knowing about his trouble at home. The others would disown him. He just hoped that the other two Gryffindor geeks didn't get in the way. He made his way down to the Great Hall for his last meal at Hogwarts of the year. The Slytherins sat in their orderly fashion at their table. Draco could see Hermione from where he was sitting.

She was picking at her fingernails with boredom. He looked to the front of the hall where Dumbledore was just rising out of his seat to make his farewell speech.

"Now if I could have your attention please!" his voice echoed throughout the hall. "Now, you will all be leaving for home in the morning, but you will return on January 2nd. And, at this, I end with a Happy Christmas to all!"

"And to all, fuck off." Draco muttered under his breath.

The feast began and Draco ate his fill, but not much. All through the feast, Hermione sat between Harry and Parvati. Ron, on the opposite side of Harry, had an infuriated look upon his face. Draco looked away filth that wasn't even worthy of being alive. He noticed that Hermione didn't seem at all bothered by the previous night's events.

The feast ended, all of the students stuffed like turkeys. He walked sleepily towards the dungeons until he heard his name.

"Malfoy!"

Draco wheeled around quickly to see Hermione walking towards him, a blank expression of her face as if trying not to show a certain emotion. She got close to him and grabbed his shoulder and whispered softly into his ear. He shivered slightly when her hot breath tickled his ear lobe; he then realized that he needed some kind of pleasure once more.

"Pack your stuff, and meet me here when they board the carriages tomorrow, okay?" Draco nodded, "Oh, and if it isn't too much to ask: could you maybe try to be nice while you're around my family? Don't be the classic Malfoy I've known all these years. Try to be the guy you were when you saved me. I think that I could even tolerate you that way."

"Okay." he said a kind of hurt in his voice that came unnoticed.

"And thanks...Again." she said as she walked away, a small smile on her face.

'How many times does she have to thank me for that?' he thought to himself. So, he made his way into the dungeons and set off for his common room. He walked into the common room and saw everyone celebrating before the holidays. Draco didn't really feel like socializing so he went to his dorm to crawl into bed...Or have a nice wank,then go to bed. He walked into the oddly very dim room. It was darker than usual, and there was only a single candle lit. Whoever was here either had a shag or went to sleep. He ignored that fact and took off his robes, then loosened his tie. He sat at the foot of his bed and took off his shoes, then his socks. He then jumped when hands massaging his shoulders soothed him. She, well hopefully a she, yanked him backwards so he lay flat upon the bed, then straddled him. He could hardly see who it was, but could tell she was a she now.

"I saw a lusty look in your eyes at dinner, and decided to give you an early Christmas present," said a seductive voice in which he was used to.

"You warming up to me again?" he asked her as she finished undoing the tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Well, you know I'll do anything physical for you Dray." he smirked as she said that and leaned up to shimmy his shirt off. She began massaging his chest and abdomen, getting him even more randy than he already was. He sat up to unbuckle her bra, but she stopped him. Confused, Draco leaned back onto his elbows while she inched down his body and off the end of the bed. She sat on her knees and unbuckled his trousers, then pulled them down to reveal the tent that his erection made in his boxers. She opened the hole to his boxers and took him out. He relaxed back onto the bed as she did a good job on getting him off. Her tongue swirling his head brought him to an orgasm that sent tremors all down his body. Pansy went into the bathroom to spit out the treat he gave her and to wash up and go back down to the party.

She swiftly took her leave as Draco sat up to wipe the sweat from upon his brow. He stood up and shoved his boxers and trousers down and waddled into the bathroom, nude. He showered quickly and pulled on a shirt and some pj trousers and crawled into bed to go straight to sleep.

The morning came quickly and he woke up just in time to grab some breakfast, bid farewell to his mates, then go to meet Hermione. They met in he foyer and got into a carriage together, Draco in vain. 

"Potty and Weasel staying here?" Draco asked.

"Yes." she answered plainly.

"Rawr, Miss Hiss Fit!" he sneered back to her and the carriage stopped and they stepped onto the train to find a compartment. They found an empty one, stepped in, and set their belongings in the overhead compartment. The train started moving and nobody else came in to sit with them. Hermione sat reading and Draco soon got bored of staring at random things. He sighed with boredom and looked for something to do. Doorknob? No, useless. Seat. What the hell? NO! He then remembered that he had other stuff with him; so he reached up and grabbed he bag. He took out his sketch book and pencil. He flipped through his drawings until he reached a blank page. He then looked at Hermione to study her features. He made a few marks on the paper to get the proportions in order. He drew her hair which was sleek and wavy upon her shoulders, the concentrated, slight smile that the book in her hand put on her face. He shaded it in slightly and signed the bottom of the page. He looked at the sketch and smiled in approval. It looked exactly like her...But then, why was he smiling?

"And you will be staying in the guest room which is downstairs and has its own small hallway and bathroom."

The train came to a halt and the departed, meeting her parents at the station. They hugged Hermione saying how much they missed her. Then they looked up at Draco and Mr. Granger held out a hand.

"You must be Draco!" He said, a smile on his face as Draco nodded, shaking his hand in return.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you for the holidays. I'm sorry for the burden, but you know, not very exciting at the ma-house," he said almost giving away the fact that he lived in a manor.

"Oh, don't be silly dinky-muffin-doodle! We are pleased to have you!" Her mum said, nearly scaring the wits out of Draco with the odd words she combined. And without further remarks, they got into the car and were on their way to her house. They drove to a small neighborhood just outside London. They had a very nice yard. It wasn't that big, but Draco liked it. They all walked inside and Hermione let Crookshanks run free into the house. She walked up the stairs with her trunk and her parents went to the kitchen as Draco stood, patiently waiting.

Hermione came back down and led him into the living area to the right, after going down about three steps. Their Christmas tree was set up, but not yet trimmed. She led him down a hallway, which was a few more steps down from the living room. There was a guest room, and a bathroom across the hallway. She led him into the room and he pulled in his trunk behind him. She opened the closet.

"There's hangers and a shelf, there's a dresser and a nightstand by the bed. Put your stuff where you need, then your trunk on the floor in the closet. You can come into the living room when you're done and watch some TV while- You DO know what TV is, right?"

"Yeah, I'm like a muggle at home...Mostly."

"Huh, well, I'm going to go unpack, and I'll be down in a bit. Dinner will probably be soon. And we're going shopping tomorrow, and sometime again when Gran and Grampy are here. We trim the tree on Christmas Eve straight after dinner...Why are you looking at me like that?!"

Draco stared wide-eyed as the plans of his winter vacation unraveled before his icy blue eyes.


	11. Lies And Punishment

Draco unpacked and stashed his stuff where it was necessary and walked out into the living room. He sat down on the couch and picked up the remote. He turned the power to the TV on, then began flipping through channels. He was sitting on the cushion next to Crookshanks, who was staring at him, suspiciously.

"What?" He asked the cat as if it were human.

The pig-like cat then stood up and waddled over onto his lap, curled up into a ball, and started purring. He pat its matted, yet soft fur as he ignored the TV and looked around at all of the pictures on the wall, most likely family members, and a few of them obviously grandparents. Then he spotted one that tickled him. A girl, around 7 years old, wearing braces and had poofy brown hair. He couldn't help but laugh. Which he did for a while, silently thanking god that he never looked that dorky as a kid. He stared at the goofy picture as she came into the room, her hair tied back into a ponytail. She sat on one of the chairs and looked at the cooking show that Draco had turned it to. She looked at Draco with confusion then spotted Crookshanks on his lap.

"I see you've made a new friend." she said to him.

"What?" Draco had just realized she was there, then looked to the orange fluffball on lap, "Oh. Sure."

"He usually doesn't get along with strangers. It's odd." she said as she grabbed the remote from the cushion next to Draco, and sat on the next one over, trying not to be near him. 'Just because he's in my house, doesn't mean I don't hate him. He's still an ass, a very big one. Why did I even let him stay with me? Oh yeah. Ron.' she thought to herself. "You like pork chops, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." he said, that word starting to annoy Hermione.

"Time for dinner, kids!" they heard her mum yell from the kitchen.

He got in there to see pork chops, mashed potatoes, corn, and four glasses of milk. They ate, Draco the least, but he had to admit it tasted far better that anything at Hogwarts. Draco's belly was satisfied as he complimented and thanked Hermione's mum. There wasn't much time left to do anything so, when he was excused from the table, he left to go to his room. He lied on his bed and stared and the white, blank, ceiling, thinking.

When his father figured out that he wasn't coming home for the holiday, would he be able to find out where he was? If so, what would happen? He thought about how his mother would lie to him about the men that have been at the manor. In the middle of a completely different thought, he blinked once, and suddenly the room was filled with sunshine, Crookshanks was on his belly, and his body was stiff from sleeping like that all night. Gosh, Draco hated that; so off into thoughts that you don't know that you're tired, and it barely feels like you slept. He reached to pat the cat, who was curled into a ball, but woke up at his touch. Hermione that came to the doorway  
"Are you up yet, Ferret?" she asked as she looked into the room. "Oh, good, come have breakfast if you're hungry," she then walked over to the curtains and pulled them open, making the room ever brighter. Draco shielded his eyes with his hand. Hermione looked at Crookshanks, who was now awake and staring back at her. "You hungry? Is my sweetie hungry?" she then picked him up off of his middle and carried him across the room to the door.

"Hey, it was keeping me warm!" Draco complained as he followed Hermione back into the living room. Hermione was feeding Crookshanks when he walked out and toast had just popped out of the toaster. She put one on one plane and the second one on the other.

"What do you want on it?" She asked, putting strawberry preserves' on her own.

"I don't eat breakfast." he said, stubbornly, watching Crookshanks as he ate.

"Hermione!" her mum yelled down the stairs, "Shower is open!"

"Oh, good." Hermione had just finished her toast and ran upstairs as her dad walked in with a newspaper at hand, sitting on the couch, but setting the paper on the end table on his side of the couch.

"Sit, Draco. We need to talk." he said glancing at the empty space next to him on the couch.

Draco sat down nervously and looked at her dad, and he stared back, threateningly. Just like Lucius did when Draco did something wrong.

"Do you like my daughter"? he asked him, a suspicion in his tone.

"No, sir! In fact, we used to hate each other with a passion," actually that hate was still there. He wasn't going to like her just because he save her from a red-haired, freckled freak.

"Then why would you rather some here than your own house? Not meaning to sound like I don't like you because I do. Except that lip ring. But why wouldn't you want to spend the Holidays with your family."

"Personal reasons." he shrugged when he said that.

"Do they hurt you?" he asked Draco, seeming very concerned

"God, no!" Draco lied, not willing to tell a stupid muggle anything like that.

"Okay. That's a good thing. So, you argue a lot then?"

"Yeah, we don't get along. Especially over the holidays." More lies pouring from Draco's mouth. He felt bad doing it, yes, but he didn't want them to know about his life. Just because this is the only place he could stay, doesn't make them his second guardians.

"Oh, I was checking on this because Hermione hasn't said anything about you before," he said. "Okay I know you saved her from getting raped again, but I just wanted to see if you saved her to get here and take her for yourself."

"Hold on. Again?!" he asked shocked.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Sir Filch, Hermione would already have a child because of that Ron character."

"Oh, wow. I didn't expect that."

"That's all I really wanted to know, sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, I don't mind. Uhh, do you think I could take a shower in the bathroom down here?"

"Go ahead. Hermione can't stand that bathroom, but yeah, use whatever towel in there that you want." He said as he picked up the paper to read it.

"Thanks."

Draco then left to go to the bathroom. He jumped into the shower quick, got out and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and waddled back into the guest room, carrying his dirty clothes. He let the towel drop from his body and opened the closet door for a shirt, jumper, hoodie, whatever he felt like wearing. He pulled out a black sweater and set it on the bed. Also, he pulled out a black muscle shirt to go under that. He then walked over to the drawers that contained trousers, boxers and socks. Taking a pair of trousers from the drawer, he heard the door open.

He turned around to see Hermione, wide eyed, her jaws on the floor. His hand jolted to cover himself while she covered her eyes and shut the door. HIs cheeks tinged pink and went hot as he really wished that hadn't happened. Draco took a deep breath and pulled on his boxers, trousers, his muscle shirt, sweater and socks. That suddenly made him think, once again, that he has to put on a lot of clothes. Now that he didn't want to leave that room as long as Hermione Granger roamed this planet he decided to look out the window. That amused him for about a second and he worked up the bravery to leave the room and go out into the other parts of the house once again. He entered the living room to see Hermione sitting at the end of the couch, reading. She looked almost nervous that he sat at there other end and began to stare at her.

"You saw...Nothing!" he said plainly, looking at his hands.

"Saw what? Why are you even talking about? I didn't see anything! If you think I saw something, I-we-You're wrong! I didn't see anything." She rambled on a mile a minute. Draco looked out the window to se that it was snowing pleasantly. Then Hermione's mum came over to them and made a small announcement.

"We're going to pick up your aunt and uncle from the airport. We'll be back soon, and Draco make sure you call your parents to check in.

"Okay," Draco lied.

"Well, we will be back in about an hour and a half," she repeated, "Bye, darlings!"

"Bye." Draco said pleasantly.

"Bye, mum!" Hermione exclaimed.

Her mum then walked towards the door to meet her husband and they left out the door together.

"Go phone your parents, ferret!" Hermione said, cutting up an apple that she had just taken out of the fridge. She tossed him the phone before removing the seeds from the core of the apple. He watched the phone as it landed on the cushion next to him. He stared at it for a second, then went back to watching the TV. Hermione then walked into the room with a plate of apple slices.

"Don't you even want to say hello to them?" she asked, silently offering some apple, and to her surprise, he took one

"No." he plainly replied, examining the apple, breathing heavier that usual.

"Why?" she asked, being her nosy self.

"Because I don't like them." he said, also plainly before taking a bite off of the chunk of apple, and feeling a slight erection coming on.

"What did they do to yo-?"

"THAT...is none of your concern." he emphasized on the word that, making her jump.

"Okay! Fine! I won't even try then!" she said, obviously pissed off, and started walking into the kitchen to set down the apples.

"Try what?!" he yelled as she walked back into the room.

"To help you!

"I don't need your help, or anyone else's!" he screamed as she stood in front of him.

"Fine! You know, I thought that you'd changed and I would be able to tolerate you, but you're still the most belligerent little worm! Just like your bloody father!" she nearly yelled back, walking away once more. Draco's anger skyrocketed. He got up and nearly ran towards her. She was almost to the foot of the steps when he grasped a hand around her fragile neck and pinned her against the wall.


	12. The Third One

Draco stared into her eyes with hatred, and saw nothing but fear being returned to him. His scowl faded, and his face went light. She began to relax, but as soon as he had thought that she would her hands grabbed his shoulders, and her knee thrusted into his crotch. She then ran off up the stairs and to her room. He attempted to run after her for revenge, but he couldn't move very swiftly. he stayed curled on the floor for a few minutes until he was able to move without purging, which he felt like doing. He got up slowly, cupping his very numb jewels. He walked very slowly to his room.

He lie down on his bed with his door open, and a stomach ache. He then remembered he was eating apples before Mudblood turned into the raging bitch from hell. He knew since last year that apples somehow turned him on whether it was the taste or the texture...He didn't know. He still liked the fruit just because it was good, but it also turned him on like mad. He got his lazy ass out of the bed, and walked into the kitchen to see that the apples were sitting on the counter where Hermione had set them. He looked at them, looked down, then decided to walk away. He went up the stairs to see if Muddy was all right. He stood by her door and lifted up a hand to tap on it, but he heard her soft sobs inside. He opened the door, trying to be silent, but the door creaked and she looked up at him, tears smothering her face. He looked down at the floor silently, then closed the door slowly and started to walk away.

"Malfoy." her voice sounded from behind him. He turned around, a flicker of anger in his eyes, but he held it in. "What's wrong with that word?" she asked wiping her face off, trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying, which was no use at this point anyways.

"It's not something you should know about."

"Oh, really?"

"Really!" She was getting on his nerves, and the both of them knew it, but it confused her that his whole family was proud of the Malfoy name, but Draco wasn't. He turned towards the stairs and walked down to his room, slammed the door and fell onto the bed with grace. He turned onto his side and fell into a deep sleep. He then saw something. A drawing of his parents, smiling, then a creature with huge grey eyes, and huge sharp teeth, feasting on a human body part, probably an arm or something. Then he saw his father dead, then his mother, then he felt as if he was falling, after that, Blaise, dead. With Draco's knife sticking out of him, then Hermione's face, looking at something with interest, it was a picture, but it came to life. It looked at him, a blank stare in her eyes. Draco knew this look, that distant, content look, like being possessed. She stood up and walked over to him. Draco tried moving, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even blink as Hermione bring as hand to his throat, and began to strangle him.

"WHY?!" she shouted, "WHY DID YOU DO IT! YOU SHOULD'VE CAME HOME!!! DON'T DISOBEY ME, BOY!!"

"Help! No! Please! I'm sorry! Please! Stop!" He tried to shout, but no words came out. HE then awoke to Hermione shaking him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" He squelched, terror in his eyes as he jumped off of the bed and into the corner of the room. Hermione stared wide-eyed and in disbelief at what was going on. He was sweating, and panting, and then he started crying. For what reason he didn't know, but the tears couldn't be held in. His face sunk into his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He let out huge sobs as he continued bawling in the corner. Hermione's parents must've heard his screams, too and they were at the door the whole time.

"Draco?" Hermione said calmly, but carefully. His body remained quaking as horrified sobs kept on coming from him. She kneeled close to him on the floor and put an arm around his shoulders, but he shoved her off and ran to his drawer to get his knife. She went towards him and he held the knife out in front of him, pointing it at her. She moved foreword, and he twitched. He then felt something around his neck, and it was extremely tight, and he then blacked out, dropping the knife onto the floor.

He woke up in the living room, two old people, two middle-aged people, and the mudblood. He then realized it was the next morning and he was really dizzy.

"Wha-? What's going on?" he asked groggily, and very confused

"I had to knock you out Mr. Malfoy. I don't approve of weapons in my house, especially used on my daughter. Do you understand me?!" Her father interrogated, very angry.

"Yes. What happened last night?!" Draco asked, sitting up on the couch that he was placed on. Hermione then nodded to her parents and grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled him into the guest room. She pushed him against the closet door, not too hard because she couldn't move his much, for her strength wasn't enough to shove him hard.

"What the fuck were you thinking ferret?! You pulled a knife on me you stupid imbecile!" she screamed, not even caring if the others would hear. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she fell to the floor, sitting. She just sobbed and cried. Draco didn't know what to do. He'd never been able to comfort crying women, and he sure wasn't going to try to do it to a raging muggle-born.

"Granger?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him and waited for him to continue talking, "I didn't scare you that much did I?" Dumb question.

She gave him a look that told him that it was an idiotic question to ask her at this moment. She stood up, and walked towards him, and began to softly ask him questions from about 5 inches from his face.

"Do you know what it's like to be shoved against a wall by your throat? Then, trying to comfort someone, get a knife pulled on you?"

"Yes." he said plainly, as his face lowered and he pulled her hips against his. He then ignored the hate he had for her, and lowered his full, soft lips onto hers, and she did the same back.


	13. Getting Along

He broke the kiss and she stared at him letting out a shaky breath. He took his hand off of her hip, and she backed away from him a few feet. He cleared his throat nervously, as she stared at him in disbelief.

"I-I'm sorry, Granger. I mean for everything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours. I've been completely stressed lately." The one thing Draco didn't regret was that kiss.

"No, I'm sorry. I thought you got along with your parents." she stated as she took a seat on the end of the bed.

He sat down beside her, "Where's my knife?" he asked, looking at her.

"I took it. I don't care what you say, I'm not letting you cut yourself anymore."

"How the hell di-?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know that you didn't bring the knife here just for protection. Plus, I heard about why you were in the hospital wing in September. The first day of school?!"

"Yeah...About that. I was already pissed off with what happened on the train. Especially when you hit my nuts! God damn, you must get practice on Weasel-bee or something, you know right where to make it hurt."

Hermione giggled slightly, "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry. I was just really pissed off at all of you guys."

"Ah. Well, still, that's no reason to go and knee me in the jewels!"

"You punched me!" she said loudly.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry about that, too." he said with what sounded like actual concern.

"And I'm sorry about last night. I didn't think it would offend you, but you have quite a good grip."

"Yeah. Sorry I tweaked out about the dream. Well, it was more like a nightmare actually. I've had three of them now since school started. And they are so real." Draco then realized that he was opening up to the person he hated his entire Hogwarts life, and immediately stopped himself from going into any detail.

"What are they about?" she asked.

"Nothing really, but I'm gonna go take a shower and stuff. Can I have my knife back?" He said, changing the subject.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!" she said once more, getting up to leave his alone.

"Why not?!" he asked impatiently following her to the door.

"Because."

"That's not a real answer." he stated cleverly.

She was at the door, and turned around to see that he was right in front of her. She jumped slightly and looked up at him.

"It's for your own good. And mine." she said smirking, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She walked out into the living room and went to go to her room, but her mum stopped her.

"Is he okay, hun?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah he says he's sorry to all of you and he seems normal enough to function."

"What is he doing right now, then?" her father asked between sips of his tea.

"He said he was going to take a shower. He'll probably be out here in a another twenty-five minutes or so."

Hermione's grandparents just sat there and watched this all happen. They were in their mid-seventies, so they didn't move or speak much unless her grandfather was talking about World War II which he constantly repeats about with long, uncomfortable stories that everyone tries to get away from.

Hermione went up to her room and plopped onto her bed. She sighed in satisfaction as she tried to replay that random snog in her mind. It had been her first real snog apart from Ron's fierce, forceful kisses that bruised her lips painfully. She imagined his feathery soft lips upon hers' as she closed her eyes and thought about his hand clutching her hip gently, their bodies pressed up against each others'. She wanted to snog him again, but reminded herself that it was Malfoy. The jerk who made her school years a living hell.


	14. A Sneaky Plan

Draco got into the bathroom, stripping down and looking at his body. Pail, skinny, yet somehow muscular. He turned around and looked back into the mirror checking out his butt, and his tattoo. He was hoping to get another, but it could wait. He then turned back around, and examined his face. Plenty of holes from all of the peircings he took out and that one labrae barbell still in and the ones in his left ear, which were 10 gauges, heavy metal with a bar connecter. He then stuck out his tongue and realized that he was really wanted it pierced. He always had, he was just too much of a chicken s hit to get it.

He then stopped looking at himself and turned on the water for a shower. As the water poured over his scarred body, he began looking at his arm, wanting to cut its' flesh badly, but how he was going to get his knife back, he was clueless about. Then he thought of something that just might work. He could just bug her until she gave up. He smirked in approval, finished his shower, held the towel around his waist as he waddled back into his room to grab his toothbrush and his lebrae ring. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and change the metal in his chin from the spiked barbell to the thin ring. He though it would be more appropriate for meeting Grager's grandparents. He then waddled to his room once more and let the towel drop to the floor. He pulled on boxers, and loose fitting jeans, but not too loose. Then, he put on a green t-shirt with a dark grey button-up shirt over it, buttoning it up except the top three. He grabbed the comb out of his bad and parted his hair to the side, making look elegant, yet casual. The silvery locks shined it the light, and Draco smirked in satisfaction, his lip ring accenting his lip perfectly.

He then walked out into the living room, where the adults were chatting and laughing every now and then. He was completely silent until Hermione's mum realized he was there.

"Oh, hello, darling! Are you feeling better?" she asked while setting a cup of tea onto the table.

"Yeah, thanks. Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened. I bet you are all really freaked out, but it's just how I react, and I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. It's in the past now," said Hermione's dad, then changing the subject, "Uh, this is Denise, and Charlie, my in-laws. Mum, dad, this is Draco. He's a friend of Hermione's from school."

Draco gave a shy wave and quietly said 'hi' as they nodded when they're names were told.

"Uhh, where's Hermione?" she asked randomly.

"She's in her room, hunny." her mum said.

Draco walked up the stairs and tapped on her bedroom door, and after a few seconds, it opened and Hermione's face appeared through the space between the door and the doorjam.

"Mal-uhh-Draco! Hi." she said opening the door, letting him in and gesturing a hand to the bed, giving him permission to sit down.

"'Ello, Granger." He said as he sat down. "What do you want me to do to get my knife back?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing. You aren't getting it back. That's final. We're going Christmas shopping later, in case you wanted to know." she said, peering out the window at the feathery-like snow that was still falling lightly. 'Oh my god, he just keeps hotter!' she thought. The rip ring he put in really tickled her fancy, and the way he was dressed with the clean-cut hair style. She could almost swear he was TRYING to give her a heart attack.

"We are?" he asked wondering what to get Blaise and the rest of his Slytherin friends, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing from you." she said, flattered, but trying to hide it, "It'd feel weird if you went out and bought me a gift."

"So? It's Christmas! I'm supposed to give you something."

She smiled lightly, so he wouldn't see it, but she failed in trying to hide it.

"I see that smile!" he said walking over to her.

"So what?" she said stubbornly.

"Don't cop an attitude, Granger, or I just might have to punish you." with that sentence, he gave her bum a tight squeeze, and left the room. He would be back later just to piss her off, and he WILL get his knife back, even if it meant hanging around Potty and Weasel just to bug her at school.


	15. Bathroom Play

Hermione was outraged that he would ever touch her like that. True, she did like it, but why would he do that? She stared out the window, thinking about the knife that was sitting in her drawers. Then, her mum came upstairs to get her to come Christmas shopping. Hermione came downstairs to see Draco standing there it his long, black coat, and a beanie that nearly covered his eyes, but showed the tips of his hair. Then it dawned on her; they were going muggle shopping, with pounds.  
"Mum, Draco doesn't have any money...Could we stop at Gringotts?"

Her mother looked very confused as to why, but she agreed. They first went to Diagon Alley while Hermione's grandparents looked around an antique shop near the Leaky Cauldron. Draco kept shooting fiery glances at Hermione that made it feel like she were guilty of something. They went into Gringotts where they were taken to he Malfoy's full vault and then had it exchanged for 'muggle money'.

They decided to do Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley quickly to find stuff for their school friends. Draco didn't get anything seeing as he only had pounds now.

The walked back to the antique shop where her grandparents were looking at the old jewelry. Draco found a nice red-jeweled bracelet for pansy that costs a fortune, but of course that didn't bother him. They went into a nice little shop full of souvenirs for London and there were weapons! Draco's eyes went wide with glee when he first saw them. He saw little throwing stars, he got two different ones for Crabbe and Goyle, and a butterfly knife for Blaise. He was pretty much done Christmas shopping, but then he thought about who he was staying with. He needed something to thank them with. So, in yet another shop, which happened to be an art shop he saw a painting that they might like and purchased it without them looking.

He then had an idea, and luckily he was in the right place. He found a frame that would fit what he wanted and got that, too. Then, he was spent.

Later that night her parents picked up some wrapping paper and gave a roll to Draco. He thanked them and started wrapping. Everything was neatly wrapped and placed under the tree that night, all though Christmas Eve was still two nights away. He put the two things beneath the tree, right in front of Hermione, then walked back to his room, waiting for her to say something.

"Why would you get something for me?!" she asked from the living room. He turned around and walked back looking at her as she read the labels.

"I dunno. It's Christmas. Everyone deserves a treat." he said with a smirk, trying sound kind, but the image of him being kind wasn't working. He then walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist. Her eyes went wide as he bowed his head down into her neck and began to kiss it. He felt her hand press against his back as she arched hers'. He moved up to her ear lobe and began nibbling, as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She pushed him off and sat back down, as he did the same.

'Why the hell is he all over me? Does he like me? Does he just want me for sex? I thought he hated me!?' Her thoughts were racing in confusion. 'He's so hot though. I think I like him. No! No you don't Hermione! Don't think that...all though its true' her mind was between the truth and what she didn't want to happen.  
'I wonder if she knows that I just want my knife back.' Draco thought. 'If I give her what she wants, I can just sneak it from her sometime. -insert evil laugh-'

"So! What are you kids up to?!" her mum asked randomly.

"Nothing." they both said together, and then looked at each other in confusion.

"Huh. Well, I'm off to bed. Grandma and grandpa are staying in your room 'Mione."

"WHAT?!" She asked.

"Do you mind that you and Draco share that bed in there?"  
Hermione just stared at her, wide-eyed.

"I've changed the sheets in your room, don't worry."  
Hermione still stared, thinking that she had to share a BED with him after that little treat. She was so nervous as to what would happen.

Then, she realized she could take a shower so that when she came to bed, he would already be asleep. Her mum went up to bed and Hermione turned off the TV and went into the bathroom. She heard the door to the guest room close as she got undressed and stepped into a shower. Then, the guest door opened and closed again, and the bathroom door opened. She froze while shampooing her hair. The shower door opened and in came a naked Draco.

She looked his body up and down and eyes got wide once more. He was indeed well endowed and his thin body was surprisingly well toned. He walked over to her and reached into her soapy hair to grab her hands. He brought them to her sides and tilted her hair back into the water and began washing the shampoo out of her hair for her. He then grabbed the shampoo bottle for himself and put in it his hair. He then grabbed her arms and moved her away from the water so he could wash the soap out of his own hair. She put conditioner in hers and let it sit.

While her conditioner settled in, he grabbed the loofa and put body wash on it. He began washing her instead of himself, and paused at certain parts of her body. He then noticed that her area was shaved. He was surprised, but then again so was his. He turned her around and washed her back, and bum, making her giggle. Then, to his surprise, she turned around and grabbed the loofa to wash him. She washed his body staying clear of private areas.

"You missed a spot." he said cleverly nodding to his package. She blushed and washed it slightly trying not to touch it with her bare hands. Then, she moved to the back of him, seeing all of the scars on his back, and stopping.

"Not very pretty are they?" he said turning around so he was looking into her eyes. He got closer again and snogged her once more, pushing her against the wall of the shower. His tongue tempted her lips, eager to get into her mouth. Her tongue replied and he snogged her deeply, caressing her hips, and moving to her breast. She uttered a small moan as his hand squeezed it. His other hand moved down to her center, and he began rubbing her clit, making her grind against his hand, begging for a finger to go in.

So Draco stopped snogging her and slid a finger into her. Her nails dug into his back as he slid down to lick her. She moaned louder than ever as his tongue teased her, and it turned Draco on so much that he stopped, his cock as hard as a rock and Hermione could see that. He pulled her into the water and washed out her conditioner quickly. He turned the water off grabbed her bum, and slid his hands around her thighs and pulled her up, so her center was right above him. She could feel him throbbing against her bum as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He stepped out of the shower and set her bum right on the counter top by the sink. He muttered a spell for some reason that she identified it to be a spell so that she would get pregnant. Then it dawned on her right before he grabbed her around the waist and slid her onto him.


	16. Secrets still not revealed

Hermione screamed as he penetrated her, and she screamed for him to stop. He did, to her surprise.

"What?!" he asked, frustrated.

"You WANT to get me pregnant?!"

"No! Why do you think I said that spell!?"

"TO GET ME FUCKING PREGNANT!" She shouted before she slapped him, grabbed her clothes and ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door to the guest room. He followed, still naked.

"What the hell was that for?!" he said and he walked into the room. She just stared at him like he was the evilest thing alive.

"I saw that spell in a book somewhere and it said that it can stop a pregnancy.

"Nooo. THAT spell it written to ENSURE a pregnancy you idiot. I can't believe I even let myself even shag you! I'm so stupid! Oh my god! I almost shagged you!! Ew, ew, ew, ew!!!"

"Hey! Why am I ew?"

"You just...are! Why would you even want me?! I'm muggleborn, you're a pureblood!"

"I don't know...There's just something about you suddenly." He walked over to the dresser and pulled on some checkered pj trousers and a baggy t-shirt. She got back into her pjs and crawled in to the left side of the bed, and Draco crawled into the right side. Draco thought about what could've just happened. His life could've went strait down the drain just because of a misunderstood spell, and then it hit him. He could have her tutor him! It was a perfect idea, and plus, he needed it.

The next day, he woke up to see Hermione drooling on his shoulder.

"Euw! Get off!" he said with disgust, pushing Hermione off of his now drool-soaked shirt. She woke up and sat up in bed, then realized that there was drool on her cheek, and wiped it off.

"You should've warned me about how you snuggle into people and drool all over them."

"Sorry" she said getting up out of the bed, and walking out into the kitchen. Draco laid back down and snoozed, finally having the bed to himself.

Hermione walked into the kitchen where her mum was starting to cook bacon, and Hermione realized that she was woken up at 8 a.m.

"uuughhh!" She groaned angrily.

"What are you fussing about?" Her mum asked, putting raw rashers of bacon into the pan, then taking toast out of the toaster. Hermione got a glass of orange juice and sat at the table.

"Where's Draco?" her mum asked, checking on the bacon.

"He woke me up because I was drooling on him, but I think he went back to sleep."

"Do you think hell want breakfast."

"I doubt it. I never see him eat breakfast at school."

"Well, I guess it's him loss. Mione, what was all of that screaming about last night?"

Hermione stopped suddenly, trying to think of something clever to cover it up.

"We were having a tickle war and he tackled me and I got mad, and we started arguing."

"Huh...Is there something between you two?"

"MOTHER, NO! That's disgusting. We've always hated each other through out school."

"Oh. Well, if he touches you, we're sending him home."

Then it hit her. He didn't want to go home. And those scars on his back weren't from quidditch or something like that.

Hermione immediately got up and walked back to the bedroom, where she was Draco snuggled into the pillows, asleep once more. She sat on the sdge of the bed and shook him awake.

"mmmm" he groaned.

"Wake up, ferret!" she said.

"Whaddoyouwan?" he mumbled as he slowly arose to sit up.

"I need to ask you something, and be honest about it...Why don't you want to go home?" 

He just stared at her.

"Well...?"

"Granger, I've felt more pain that any of the people you know. Emotional and physical. It's not something I want to talk about right now."

"Did your father-"

"I SAID I don't want the talk about it." he said as he got up and left to go to the bathroom.


	17. Captured

Hermione sat on the bed wondering what really did happen at the Malfoy Manor. She was pretty sure what did happen, but didn't want to just jump to conclusions. She heard the toilet flush and Draco walked back into the room, and walked over the closet. He picked out a red long sleeved shirt and a black and gray button-up to go over it, along with pinstriped trousers. He got dressed and sat down with her on the bed as she stared at the floor, thinking.

"I'm really sorry about last night." he said looking and the back of her head and examining her shiny brown wavy hair. She looked up at him in the eye.

"It's all right. I guess I can forgive you. I-well, you aren't that bad of a guy once you get to know who you really are." She gave him a little smile.

"Thanks." He said simply.

"Well, tonight, we are going downtown to London for the Christmas Eve parade. So, don't make any drastic plans for this evening."

Draco nodded and Hermione got up to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, and snogged her. Not roughly, but not gently either. She gave a slight moan that vibrated their lips a tiny bit. He pulled away and she walked out of the room. Draco didn't understand it; he liked her physically, but deep down he still hated her guts for being a muggleborn. It was only a lust, but was it the same to Hermione?

Hermione went up to her room which now smelt horribly of old people, and she found a wintry type of sweater and some flared jeans and got dressed, then pulled her hair back into a fancy looking bun. She stared at her face in the mirror of her vanity and snarled at her appearance. She then tromped back downstairs and sat on the couch with a book. Draco was sitting on the couch with his sketch book and a cup of tea, thinking of what he should draw next. Hermione found herself glancing at Draco every few seconds, not being able to help herself. Draco could feel her glances as if they were boulders hitting him, but decided to pretend like he didn't know. The day went by fast and boring, but the evening was sure to be fun. Hermione was eating a Christmas cookie when Draco came out of his room in his winter attire. A skinny black coat with a flat collar, a black and grey striped scarf, plain black gloves, and a grey knit beanie, of which you could see the tips of his hair sticking out of the bottom. He looked phenomenal, and Hermione couldn't help but stare. Hermione was wearing a red jacket, red earmuffs, and a red scarf with tassels on the ends. She felt like a retard, but even Draco thought she was hot. They left for the parade once everyone was ready and left the house at 6.00 P.M. on the dot. 

They stood on the side of the road and watched many attractions roll by and Draco was soon bored with his first parade and looked around at the people on the other side to see if maybe people that he knew, then he spotted his mother. He froze all though he wasn't moving much, he nearly stopped breathing. He was she was being held, by one of her man-whores. He then looked at the face of the man, and realized he was staring at Draco already. Draco also noticed that he was familiar. It was Lucius Malfoy, staring Draco in the eye, a murderous look in his eye. Draco suddenly felt nauseous, and turned around to walk away. He fled the curb of the street, and Hermione was following him.

"Malfoy! Where are you going?!" She was running after him as he speed-walked. She got to his side and stood in front of him, stopping his fast stride. "Are you listening to me?!" she asked cautiously.

"Granger! I have to get out of here! Now!" She noticed the panic in Draco's voice, and gave him a look of concern. She moved out of the way and walked back to where her parents were standing. Draco watched her walk back before he left, but when he turned around, there they were. His father was staring at him, a cold, mean gaze.

"Draco! There you are!." Lucius hugged him, a fake sign of affection in public. His mother joined in as a group hug. Yet, it only got worse. Hermione's parents saw them, and hurried over.

"So pleased to meet you!" Hermione's father said, his hand outstretched to Mr. Malfoy's. He shook it, playing along. They greeted each other, and Draco just prayed to god that the Grangers would want to keep him for the rest of the vacation, but his father suddenly asked, "Do you think we can pick up Draco's things after the parade? We'd love to have our son back for Christmas Day!"

The Grangers agreed to that, and they all stood at the curb once more and Lucius kept his hand on Draco's shoulder, sometimes squeezed hard enough to bruise.

The parade ended too quickly and soon they were back at the Granger's house, Draco and Hermione in his room, packing his things ever so slowly.

"Granger! Is there anyway that I could escape right now!?" He asked in a harsh whisper walking over to the window.

"Malfoy, why don't you just go home? There's only 6 more days of holiday!" Hermione said, zipping up his bag for him.

"Granger you don't get it, do you!?" he said walking angrily towards her. "He hurts me! Physically! Torture! If you let him take me home, I'm dead for sure!" She just stared, her jaw on the floor. There was a light rapping on the door, and his mother opened it and walked in.

"Let's go, son." she said wrapping her arm around his shoulders and he grabbed his bag. She escorted him out of the room, out of the house and into their car. Draco sat in the back, his head down.

"So, did you think you wouldn't see me this holiday, boy?" Lucius asked as he drove.

Draco said nothing.

"HEY! I ASKED YOU A QUETION!" He yelled.

"No." he said quietly.

They pulled into the long driveway of the manor and got out of the car. Draco carried his bag with him, trailing behind his parents as they led the way into the foyer of the castle-like house. Draco dropped his bag onto the floor of his room as soon as he stepped foot in there.

He Then booked the best he could. Out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, into the foyer, but he was tackled by Lucius half-way through the huge room. He hit the floor hard, and screamed as loud as he could. Then, a harsh whisper in his ear,

"There's no point in screaming, boy. You're mine now!"


	18. The First Tourcher

Draco's eyes teared up and his father let go of his neck. Draco lay there, waiting to be screamed at. Instead, Lucius grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. Then, in a flash his hand struck Draco's face making his look to the left.

"Did you seriously think that I wouldn't find out about where you were?!" Lucius yelled, his vicious tone echoing in the foyer.

"No." Draco's voice was hardly audible.

"Well, I'm not tricked that easily, son." He growled.

Gripping Draco's arm, he yanked him out of the room, and downstairs to the dungeons of the manor. When the got to the private chamber, which was an empty room with a blood-stained table and two chairs. Lucius sat Draco down and sat across from him, staring. Draco looked down into his lap, his mind blank of any thoughts what so ever. Then Lucius spoke.

"Show me your arms."

Draco obediently pulled up his sleeves and held out his arms, underside facing the ceiling. Lucius nodded without approval, then took out a knife of his own. He held onto Draco's scarred arm.

"Those marks are old. Why haven't you been doing what I told you to do?" he questioned.

Draco said nothing.

"WHY!?" Lucius screamed nearly digging the knife into Draco's flesh.

"I don't have my knife." Draco said, a tear running down his cheek.

"Well, you'll just have to use something else then won't you boy?"

"Yes sir." Draco's tears danced to a dirge down his face faster now.

"Are you crying, boy? Why are you crying? I haven't hurt you yet." Lucius said with a tormenting smirk.

Draco sobbed.

"I'll give you something to cry about, Draco." Lucius then slid the knife down Draco's arm, from inner elbow, to wrist instead of across. Draco cried harder and braced himself as the pain seeped through to his heart. His father set down the knife and pressed in the long gash incredibly hard.

Draco screamed and the father laughed maliciously.

"Please." Draco's voice wavered with pain.

"Please what? Stop? Oh, but Draco, what fun would that be?" He lifted his hand away from the wound and dragged a bloody finger along Draco's face and jaw line, smearing the red liquid on him. Draco sobbed uncontrollably now and fury was rising inside of him. The blood, still spilling from the cut, was beginning to leave a small puddle of crimson sorrow on the grey table.

His father walked around the other side of the table and stood behind Draco, who had his head down. He yanked Draco's head back by his hair, forcing Draco to look at him.

"This is just the beginning, Draco. you stay in here  
tonight. If I hear you, you meet the whip once more. Happy Christmas, and sleep well."

Lucius walked out the door, and locked it. Draco looked at his arm and sobbed harder than he ever has before. He lifted his arm to his chest and clutched it, bleeding onto himself. He got up and curled into a corner and either slept or passed out from losing blood, but Draco wished it was more than that, but the bitter awakening told him otherwise.


	19. Party Of Three

Little did Draco know, but he was soon to be accompanied by the two men he would soon hate almost as much as his father. He woke up to the iron door of the dungeon door dragging open, then being slammed shut and locked. He opened his eyes and saw the two figures towering over him. He lifted his head, and tried to let his eyes focus. He was then yanked to his feet my strong hands, and he looked into face that belonged to a certain deatheater named Avery.

"Hello, young Malfoy." His greasy voice said in a harsh whisper.

Then, another man stepped out from behind Avery, and walked towards Draco.

"Your father is a great man, you know, Draco." He was still stepping slowly toward him. "Paying us to do things we love to do the most." He violently grabbed a hold of Draco's hair, and yanked his head back and Draco gave a small yelp of pain. They were face to face now, "To make people scream."

They then dragged him to the center of the small room by his hair, Draco grimacing in pain. They began ripping off his clothes. He was scared out of his wits for what was about to happen as they took off their own clothes, and grabbed a whip that was resting on a hook upon the dungeon wall. They closed on him, while he quaked in terror. McNair in charge of the whip, and Avery walking to the other side of him. McNair uncoiled the whip, and lashed it against Draco's back. Draco buckled to the floor and screamed in pain. Avery, walking up to him, pulled his head up by his hair and tried to shove his knob into Draco's mouth, who held his mouth closed for dear life. Another lash from Avery sent tear to flow down his cheeks instantly, and a muffled scream from him closed mouth as McNair was still attempting to get it open. Avery then threw the whip to the floor, seeing McNair's struggle and lifted Draco's hind end off of the ground, and shoved himself into him. Draco screamed in pain, and McNair finally had his chance.

This torturing rape continued not very long, but it seemed like hours. When they finished, they threw Draco back into his corner, got dressed and left the dungeon, and Draco had no more tears to cry. He slipped into what felt like sleep, but he was still awake when he heard the door open three hours later, and Lucius came back in.

"Well, son, I hoped you learned your lesson of trying to escape."

Draco lie there, motionless.

"IM SPEAKING TO YOU DRACO!" He screamed. Lucius walked over to his son and sat him upright, and Draco stared at him blankly. A hand struck his face hard and snapped him back into the unfortunate reality.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Draco screamed.

Lucius stood up, slowly. Draco watched him. He drew out his wand.

"CRUCIO!" Lucius screamed.

Draco's entire body writhed with pain as he doubled over once more, wincing and twitching with a pain that was unbearable. It stopped suddenly and Draco was paralyzed for a minute or two, then his mind came back, and Lucius was looking at Draco, the hand grasping his wand was at his side.

Draco acted so fast that Lucius hardly knew it happened. He lurched up really fast and grabbed his fathers wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco said. He fell to the stone floor with a thump, and Draco ran to the door.

"Alohomora." He opened it and ran up to his room. He  
got dressed and went straight out the door.


	20. A Visitor

Draco ran down the road until he collapsed on the corner beneath a street lamp and cried out. No words, just in pain, agony, relief, and self pity. He was so incredibly happy to be out of that house and realized that the sun was beginning to rise. It was now Christmas Eve Day.

Suddenly, a loud bang made Draco nearly jump from his own skin. He looked up to see a purple, triple decked bus. And out stepped Stan Shunpike.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. A transport for stranded witch or wizards. My name is Stan Shunpike" and he pointed to the gold name tag on his left breast, "and I will be your conductor for this eve-...morning."

Draco stood up and gazed at the bus in confusion and awe.

"Where's your jacket? And your trunk? It's bloody cold out here." Stan heaved a sigh, "What's your name boy?"

"Draco." he rasped with frozen tears on his cheeks.

"Accio, Draco's trunk and coat!" Stan said and within the next thirty seconds, his trunk, still packed, and his jacket flew around the corner light post, and landed next to him. "Come on board then!" Draco put his jacket on, shivering, and stepped onto the bus while Stan was trying to get Draco's trunk on along with them.

"Where to?" asked Stan.

"Hermione Granger's" Draco said after a minute of thinking. He told Ernie where she lived and they were off. The bus arrived at her house and he walked up to the door, his trunk dragging behind him. He almost rang the doorbell, but then remembered how early it was. So, he hid his trunk near a bush, and looked for Hermione's bedroom window. He found the periwinkle curtains and tried to climb up the wall. With many failed attempts, he punched the snow. He then recalled the fact that her grandparents were staying there, and Hermione would be in the guest room. So, he searched for that window instead, and found it quickly. He tapped the glass lightly trying not to let anyone else hear. Luckily, she heard it, and came to the window. She looked out alarmed to see Draco. She ran to the door, and he did the same. She was waiting at the threshold when he got there. She knew he was injured, seeing the helpless look in his eyes and the tear stained complexion.

"Draco, what happened?" she asked while signaling to let him inside. Instead, he fell to his knees in tears. Hermione knelt down beside him as he sobbed uncontrollably. "Come on, sit." She helped him up and sat him down on the couch, "What happened?" she lightly asked him. Draco just sobbed even harder and leaned against Hermione's shoulder. She held him as he cried and actually felt bad for him. He sat up at the sound Hermione's parents coming down the stairs.

"Draco? What are you doing back, darling?" her mother yawned.

"What's the matter?" her dad asked coming over, kneeling in front of Draco.

"He...Beats me," Draco sobbed, "Both me and my mother." Their jaws dropped all though Hermione already knew and her dad didn't seem bothered that Draco said nothing was wrong. "I was raped tonight," His lips quivered, then Draco put his head down once again sobbing.

"Oh my gosh, Draco, why didn't you tell us, we wouldn't have let you go with him," Mrs. Granger said.

"He would've killed you."

They stayed silent. Then, Hermione spoke, "What should we do? I mean, sure enough he'll come looking for you again, won't he?"

"I should go to Hogwarts. At least he wouldn't look there for a few more days, "Draco said, calming down and wiping his salt-watered face. Her parents left the room to make some tea.

"He raped you?" Hermione asked.

"No. Deatheaters did. He paid them to." Draco spoke softly. Hermione began to rub his back but he winced and tried to squirm away from her touch. She took her hand away and very gently, lifted the back of Draco's shirt. To her horror, there were two long, deep gashes across his entire back. Dried blood was all over, and looked like it had been dripping before.

"Oh my gosh. This is what your scars are from?"

"Yeah. A whip. Father's done it plenty before, but this time it was Avery."

"Jesus christ Draco! Why didn't you say something?"

Draco was sick of telling this over and over again, but she obviously wasn't understanding it, "Because he'd have killed me if-"

He was then interrupted by a loud knock on the door.


	21. A Helpful Visit

Hermione jumped and Draco turned around.

"Go hide!" Hermione said quickly preying that it wasn't Lucius.

Draco obeyed and ran down the hallway. Meanwhile, Hermione asked who was at the door, her hand resting on the handle.

"It's me Ms. Granger." Dumbledore's voice sounded.

Hermione opened the door and saw the old wizard standing there with Draco's trunk beside him.

"Draco! It's Dumbledore!" Hermione shout-whispered, "Come in, professor." She ushered him into the living room, Draco now entering from the hallway. Dumbledore dragged Draco's trunk inside with him and leaned it against the arm of the couch.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm guessing you know that your father has been released."

Draco only nodded.

"Ah, well, I thought you would have." he said taking a seat on the couch.

"Sir, do you think I could go back to Hogwarts with you today?"

"Do you not wish to stay here Draco?" he asked calmly.

"He'll look for me. He'll probably come here first."

"What do you mean Draco?"

"The only reason I'm here is because I escaped our dungeon. His torture. My retched home."

"Tell me everything that's happened tonight." Dumbledore seemed concerned now.

Draco told his story once more to Dumbledore, forcing himself not to cry again. Dumbledore then decided that Draco would indeed go back to Hogwarts with him, and that he would put a protection charm over the Granger's house. So, of course, Draco grabbed his trunk and they were off. Apparation straight into Hogsmeade village and walking up to the castle. Draco got there and went straight to his dorm. There was nobody there this year, seeing everyone had gone home for the holiday break.

So, Draco went down to the infirmary, where Dumbledore told him to meet him after getting settled in. There, he saw Madam Pomfrey, in her dressing gown waiting for him. She got him to take off his blood-stained shirt and told him to lie on his stomach while she treated his wounds. It was rather soothing to him and actually put him to sleep.

He awoke the in the early afternoon feeling very relaxed, and turned over onto his back. He was still shirtless and Pomfrey was treating a student with a nasty green wart on their nose. Probably a prank. He then sat up and put his shirt on. He was about to head out the door, when Pomfrey's voice told him to stop. She bustled over and Draco turned around to face her.

"Have somebody put this lotion on your back every night. It will erase the scars over time." She handed him a tube of a cream colored lotion. "I'm also very proud of you for not harming yourself lately." Her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Draco said with his trademark smirk. She turned to go back to the wart-nosed kid and Draco left to go out into the hallway. His stomach grumbled and he realized he hadn't eaten in a long while. So, off to the Great Hall he went.


	22. Back To School

Draco made his way down to the Great Hall and ate a particularly small lunch as usual. After his tummy was full, he went to the prefects' bathroom to soak. He entered the room, and stripped down immediately, then turned on the taps for water and bubbles. The pool-like tub filled and he slid into the hot bath.

He sat near the edge; let his head rest and his eyes close. The warm water felt so soothing to his body that his mind drifted off. He began distantly hearing Hermione screaming at Ron to stop, and saw himself protecting her. Then, his point of view changed and he was suddenly in Ron's position, getting on top of her, and shoving in harshly, making Hermione scream. Then he was pushed into the bath tub by someone and jolted awake. He was panting in panic when he awoke.

Then he remembered that he was that close to Hermione once on a bathroom counter. 'Why the hell did I do that?!' he thought to himself realizing he nearly shagged his own enemy. At least, who used to be his enemy. He didn't know what to consider this acquaintance being a friendship or something else. Then he recalled his mission...Getting his knife back.

He sunk below the water once more and came back up. He got out of the bubbly tub and grabbed a towel to dry off, then put his robe on. The steam from the room made him drowsy once more, and when he got up to his dorm, he crawled into the bed, naked as always.

Then came the dreams. It started with his drawings once again and Hermione screaming at him as if she were his father. Then, she disappeared and Draco was in a cell. He got up and looks between the bars noticing he's still at Hogwarts, in the top-most cell of the dark tower. He tries to grab onto the bars, but his hands go right through them and he walks right through them as if he were a ghost. He then stood on the edge, looked down, looked back up towards the sky, spread his arms out, and glided down. This time, when he hit the earth, he didn't jolt awake, but made a nice thumping sound. He lay there over the rest of the night, then got up and went into the Entrance Hall, where Blaise lay with Draco's knife stuck in him. Snape was there, along with everyone else. Snape took hold of Draco's arm and led him back up to the top-most cell and where he awaited the night sky before going through the bars once more and falling off the tower again.

Draco finally wakes up when he his put in the tower for a sixth time. He sits up and realizes people won't be showing up for another four days, being it only being December 27th. He suddenly wondered if Hermione got his present, so he leaned over to the bed-side table and grabbed parchment, ink, a quill, and a book for something to write on.

Hermione and Family,

I'm so sorry about what trouble I've brought upon you and  
what dangers I've put you in. I hope you got my gift, Hermione. I  
drew it on the train. I hope you like it. And the painting for Mr.and  
Mrs. Granger as well. Well, that is actually all I wanted to say and  
it's pretty lonely here at Hogwarts when everyone is gone for the  
Holidays, but it sure is better then with...Well, you know. So, I  
thank you ever so much for taking me in and caring for me, and  
Happy Holidays to all of you.

Regards,

Draco 

Of course Draco didn't put his last name. The only thing it was worth was money anyways. Draco folded the short letter up and put it into an envelope. He got dressed, putting his shirt on carefully, trying not to hurt his back. He then bundled up and went down to the Owlery. He sent his letter off and traveled back up to the castle. He was in the Entrance Hall when a few familiar voice taunted him.

"Oy! Malfoy! What are you doing back so early?!" Weasley toyed, Harry standing next to him. "Your mom didn't want you anymore or what? We've heard about your father getting out."

Draco kept on walking towards the dungeons, trying to ignore him, but Ron wouldn't have it.

"HEY! I'm talking to you ferret!"

Draco stopping walking and looked over to Ron who was walking towards him angrily. Then Draco finally spoke in a calm fashion, "Nope. I wasn't at home. I was with a friend. Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"Just feels good to bother you when there's nobody to back you up. Where are your bodyguards, eh?"

"With their families having fun during there Holiday Vacation. So, tell me, Ginger can your family not afford to feed you this year, or did they find out about you raping your friends?!" Draco suddenly getting in Ron's face. Weasel went completely red and Harry looked at him wide-eyed. "That's right, Pot-head, Weasel-Bee was caught attempting to rape Granger, and who should walk in, but me?" 

"Shut up." Ron said, looking at the floor, obviously getting angry.

"What was that, Red?" Draco asked tauntingly, leaning on closer.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ron, made a move to jump on Draco, but a force stopped him. A force named Harry Potter


	23. A New Friend

Ron looked at Harry in shock. Draco did, too.

"Harry. Let go." Ron threatened.

"Is that true Ron?" Harry asked.

"What, you don't actually believe him do you?!"

"I don't know who to believe anymore!" Harry exclaimed.

"So you're just going to trust your worst enemy over your best friend?!" Ron and Harry quarreled, gaining attention from the few people that were there. Draco snuck away and traveled back to the Slytherin common room. He took off his jacket, scarf, hat, gloves, then he relaxed on the plush leather couch. The common room was vacant except a few younger students. Draco stared at the fire for a few minutes then decided to go and get his sketch book. He returned to his spot and began to glide the pencil along the paper. Draco didn't even know what he was drawing, but his hand sub-consciously knew what he wanted to see. He drew a woman, in winter attire as happy as she could be. The artwork was complete by the time he actually knew who it was.

It was Hermione. She looked like she did during the parade on Christmas Eve. Smiling, beautiful; practically glowing with joy that filled her during this pleasant time of the year. She must have also been happy to be with her family. Draco wondered if he could ever make somebody as happy as she was. If he even had the capacity to do so. Or if he would ever truly smile with such joy, feel such love, or even have a purpose.

A tear rolled down his cheek and onto the paper, making a wet spot.

"That's really good." Said a fourth year girl looking over his shoulder. He wiped the trail from his tear off of his face and turned around.

"Thank you." He didn't know the girl, all though she was in Slytherin. She had curly blonde hair down to about her ribs, and she had brown eyes. She was rather short. Maybe around 5'3" Draco assumed.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked politely.

"No, go ahead." He motioned for her to have a seat next to him.

"I'm Cora." She held out a hand for him to shake.

"Draco." He took her soft, delicate hand in his.

"Why were you crying?"

"Oh, no reason really." He said quickly.

"Uh huh, sure." she obviously didn't believe that for a second. "Mind if I take a peek?" She motioned to his sketch book.

"Um...I'm not sure if you'd like them." He warned.

"You never know." She took the sketch book and flipped to the page one: A picture of an owl. His owl in fact. Page two: A corpse. Most likely his father. Page three: Some odd looking creature with wings, looks half-human, too. Page four: Himself, holding a gun, his parents cowering. Page five: Another odd thing. Page six: A young guy with many piercings, spiky hair, he looks bored with the pose. Page seven: A girl, looks like Pansy Parkinson. Page eight: Was ripped out. Only the perforated edging remained. Page 9: The girl he had just drawn.

"She looks familiar. Isn't she in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah." Draco said, kind of embarrassed.

"She's that really smart girl, Hernimoi?"

Draco giggled at her attempt and corrected her, "Hermione. She took me in for the holidays."

"Then why are you here?"

"It's a really long story."

"I've got time." She really did seem interested. She handed back his sketch book and got comfy.

Draco told her his entire life story, how he was brought up, what relationship he's had with a Golden Trio, and also what had happened at Hermione's. Her commentary was basically: "Oh my gosh", "that's awful", "I can't believe that", "you poor thing", and "how cruel". Completed with looks of sympathy, astonishment and teary eyes.

"Do you like her?" she asked when he was finished.

"What?! Eughh! No way! She's a Mudblood!"

"You liar. You like her and you know it."

"I do not!" he argued back.

"Yes you do and stop denying it!"

"Cora! Let's go outside, it's snowing!" Her friend called to her.

"Okay! Well, Draco, it was nice meeting you and I hope we can talk again or maybe hang out at Hogsmeade." She said throwing a dozen hints at him. Cora then hugged him, and he awkwardly and painfully hugged back. She didn't notice he winced, which was a good thing. She walked upstairs with her friends into their dorm and walked out of the common room together, Cora giving him doe eyes as she passed him.


	24. An Alliance

Draco sat alone whilst his new acquaintance played in the snow. He immediately thought about what Cora said to him: "You like her and you know it." He let the words sink in, trying not to believe them. He noticed that Cora liked him and he wasn't sure abut what he should do. She seemed like a sweet girl who would actually care about him, but she was only fourteen and there was also Hermione to consider. Draco's thinking had eventually made him tired so he laid down on the plush sofa and fell asleep.

When he awoke, it was nearly 2am. Only three more days. He got up lazily and dragged his ass up the stairs and got into bed. He knew he wouldn't sleep much longer, but what was there to do this early in the morning?

Draco slept some more and woke up at 8.43. He got up and changed into a long-sleeved dark green thermal shirt and some black pinstriped trousers. He combed his hair so half of it was in his face once more and headed downstairs. He went to breakfast not really to eat, but to see who was there, and not many people were. So, he had a slice of toast with butter on it and left. He couldn't decide where to go, so he wandered around the castle trying to find something to do. He saw Harry walking along the third floor corridor alone. There was no red-haired freak to be seen.

"Potter!" He shouted. Harry turned around and waited for Draco to catch up to him. "Where's your shadow?"

"He's still sleeping." There was silence for a second or two and they began walking. "Is it true what you said yesterday? about Hermione?" 

"Yeah. I went to take a dip in the prefects' bath and before I got into the room, I heard screaming. I looked around the corner and Weasel was trying to get at Hermione. Her dad told me that if it wasn't for Filch, she would've been raped last year, too."

"Why did you care - Her dad?!"

'Oh s hit!' Draco thought.

"Where did you talk to him?"

"Well, I stayed with her over the beginning of Christmas break. Don't ask why!" Draco said quickly.

"Why?"

"Didn't you fucking hear me Pot-head?!"

Harry stood in silence.

"Why did you protect me yesterday?"

"I wanted to know if it was true. I wasn't going to let Ron beat the pulp out of you if you were just lying to get a rise out of him."

"You really think he could beat me up?" Draco asked smugly.

"I guess. You know, he isn't that weak."

Draco scoffed and turned to walk away.

"Malfoy!" Draco looked and Harry, "Thank you. For protecting Hermione."

Draco smirked, took a deep breath and did the unthinkable. He once again held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry thought for a second and took Draco's hand in his own.

"This doesn't mean I have to like you."

Harry laughed and took his hand back, "Does this make us friends then?"

"I'd consider the term allies. Me, you and Hermione against the raging red monster."

Harry snorted and began to laugh surprised that Draco could contain a sense of humor.

Then who should catch them laughing together but Severus Snape. Once they saw him walking towards them, they stopped laughing. Draco then pushed Harry over and Snape smirked, and continued walking past them and vanishing around the corner.

"What was that for?" Harry said getting up.

"Just because I'm your ally, doesn't mean I have to stop bullying you." Draco then turned and walked away.

He got back to the main hall and bumped into Cora.

"Oh hello!" she said seeming to be rather excited to see him.

"Hey." Draco said simply.

"My friends and I are headed to Hogsmeade. Do you wanna come with?"

"Uhhh...Sure." Draco said. He and Cora went up to his dorm for him to get his winter stuff, but I think she had something else on her mind.


	25. A Returned Message

So, Draco and Cora made their way to his dorm and he opened the wardrobe for his attire. She walked up next to him and closed it.

"What are you doing, I thought we were-" But he was interrupted by her lips savoring his. He kissed back and he liked it a lot. They somehow waddled their way onto his bed and she fell on top of him. They snogging deeply, their tongues battling each other in a game of tonsil hockey. Cora moaned in the back of her throat and the vibrations on Draco's tongue made him grow stiff. Then she began to lay gentle but viscous kisses along his neck and nibbled his earlobe. This got him every time. Then it happened; he did the worst.

"Ohh, Hermione."

Cora shot up and looked at him, very surprised.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

He couldn't keep eye contact. He knew it hurt her, even though she barely knew him.

"I'm sorry." He said plainly. "It slipped out."

Cora got up off of him and started walking towards the door, "I told you that you liked her."

Draco just lay there, letting the most recent event tumble through his mind, repeated itself like a broken record. he couldn't believe that he actually moaned her name. Now it was clear to Draco that he did have a place in his heart for Hermoine. It was odd, but imagining Hermione rather than Cora, turned him on more than anyone he's had in the past. So, now that Draco had nothing to do and nowhere to go, he decided to take a nap. He wasn't exactly tired, but he didn't have much else to do. He crawled into his bed and fell back to sleep, after wanking off of course. Cora didn't really finish him off, so he thought he would instead.

He awoke once again near two pm and thought to himself "Why do I always fucking wake up at two?' Draco then jumped when an owl showed up at his window. It scared the hell out of him at first, being half asleep still. He got up and plucked the letter from the bird's mouth. He opened the letter as the grey feathery mass of poultry flew away.

Draco,

Thank you so much for the gifts. You really didn't have to buy  
us anything being out guest, but we very much appreciate it and we  
have something for you here as well. We'll have Hermione give it to you  
when she gets back to school. Hermione loves your drawing and so do  
we. You're a very talented young man and the piece of art is now hanging  
in the TV room. Our painting is in our bedroom it is also an exquisite piece  
of art all though it is not your own work. We loved your gifts and we  
couldn't thank you enough.  
On the other hand, it's quite all right that you stayed here and  
there is no damage, so no need to fret. You were quite fun to have stay  
with us, so you are very welcome to stay anytime you feel the need.  
We appreciate you taking the time out of your day to write us  
and check up on us. It really means a lot.

Sincerely,

The Grangers

Draco smiled as he read the letter and even a few seconds after. He felt so prized that he was bought a gift from a family that wasn't his. He felt horrible about Cora, and decided to go find her and apologize. He found the carriages that were to be sent to Hogsmeade. He boarded one alone and watched the snow gently fall outside the window. It was chilly so he hugged himself while he shivered.

Once the carriages arrived at the village, he walked alone, slowly, and calmly. He sought out Cora and her friends, but didn't rush himself. He walked along, getting looks from groups of people, probably talking about the weird loner walking by. He got to the Three Broomsticks and bought himself a butterbeer. He sat at an unoccupied table when he heard his name.

"Draco!" Cora's voice called out to him. "I thought you weren't going to come today."

"Well, I decided after a nap that I needed to talk to you." he said with a smirk. Cora motioned to her friends that she'd be back and he led her to a secluded bathroom and locked the door.

"So what was with earlier?" Cora asked crossing her arms tightly.

"I don't know, honestly...I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately about her, and I can't get her off of my mind."

"Oh...I'm sorry it didn't work out. We could've had fun." she said, conquering a seductive tone.

"Why can't we have some fun right now?" he said inching towards her.

"How do I know she's not on your mind right now?"

"If she was, I wouldn't have come after you." They were millimeters apart now, and he pushed her body against the countertop with his own. His lips softly brushed hers, teasing her. She moved foreword, pressing her lips against his, while unbuttoning her jacket. He began to remove his clothing, too and was soon naked from the waist up. He finished undressing and as soon as she had gotten her panties off, he had said the correct charm and slid into her.

She nearly screamed and Draco had to cover her mouth and murmur a silencing charm on the bathroom. He looked into her eyes and began to pump her; gently, but with force. Her moans kept getting louder, but Draco barely made a peep. As her hips began to buck against his, Draco started panting. He had almost reached his climax as her orgasm pulsated on his d ck. The feeling of her release triggered his and he whimpered as he came.

The pace slowed down and they were all hot and sweaty. Looking at each other, they smiled. He slid off and cleaned himself up with some paper towels. She did the same and was dressed before he was. Once he was fully clothed, they emerged from the bathroom.

Her friends were waiting for them at a table, and as Draco and Cora sat down, they all started giggling.

"Did you two have a good 'talk'?" One of them taunted.

"Yup!" Cora replied; she was glowing with pride.

Draco just felt relieved all in all, not having had sex for many months. as soon as he got comfy in his seat next to Cora, he realized his butterbeer was all the way across the room.


	26. The End of Holiday

After Draco's long-ass adventure across the room for his drink, the lot of them sat laughing, and Draco really felt like an idiot hanging out with a bunch of fourth years, but they were pretty cool. 'As long as nobody that knows me sees this, I'm okay.' Draco thought to himself.

They eventually giggled their way out of the Three Broomsticks and wandered up and down the streets of Hogsmeade Village until it was time to leave. They got back to Hogwarts, Draco now joining them in a carriage rather than riding alone.

They arrived at Hogwarts and made their way to the Slytherin common room. Draco wasn't tired, having slept most of the day away, so he decided to go to his dorm to draw after kissing Cora goodnight. Once he got to his bed, he whipped out his paper and pencil. He had no clue what to even draw, so he decided to take a risk at possibly wasting paper and closed is eyes. His hand began to move swiftly, guiding the pencil along, drawing the sub-conscious image of his thoughts. He felt like he was dreaming, sort of floating away from reality. Once he opened his eyes and saw the image his mind projected and it warmed him inside and out. It was a girl, all though not the greatest picture, he could tell her light features resembled Hermione. He looked at his clock which was now beaming lighted numbers telling him it was 10.32 pm. Still not cursed by the power of exhaustion, he continued reading the book he was currently enraptured with (Beowulf), until his mind was stretched too far and he dosed off into a deep sleep.

The sun peeked around the curtains and whispered to Draco to open his eyes, then with its illuminating rays forced him to immediately shut them once more. He groaned at the sun and rolled over facing the dark side of his bed. The clock read 9.16, late enough to get out of bed, but it gave him too much time to spend on his own.

Two more days of the bloody vacation of boredom, violence, and smut. He realized he hadn't changed, brushed his teeth, or even set down his book before falling asleep. Beowulf was jabbing him in the side so he removed it and got up to go to the bathroom. He looked at his face. Lip ring...Check. Ear peircing number one...Check. Ear pericing number two...Check. Sexy silvery blonde locks...Double check. He turned on the shower really hot as always, and jumped in after undressing. He let the water gilde down the front of his pale body, then he turned to let it work down his back, and he screamed. He almost completely forgot about his wounds and the steamy water stung when it touched him. As he was more careful throughout the rest of his shower, he remembered Pomfrey's lotion he had for his back. He got out of the shower, and looked in the mirror once again. He turned to look at his scars, which weren't healing too great and he needed someone to put the lotion on for him. He thought of Cora in an instant. She was the only one who could at this moment. He then turned and looked at his face again. Boy, he was scruffy, so he shaved and parted his hair to the side like always. He walked back into the dorm, becoming cold right away, looking for something to wear. He put on some faded jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He scurried back into the bathroom and got out his toothbrush and paste. While Draco brushed his teeth, his thin, silver lip ring getting in the way a little.

Draco finished with his normal routine and ventured down to th Great Hall. He ate a little bit and sat watching some of the people talking amongst their group of friends. Then Cora and her group walked in. They sat by him, Cora sitting the closest, their arms nearly touching. Draco silver locks had dried completely by now and were hanging over his eyes peacefully, and Cora began running her fingers though them. She commented how soft his hair was, and how there were no knots or tangles, and Draco found it silly that she was obsessing over hair, so he snickered at her.

"What's so funny you goon?" she asked, nudging him playfully, obviously flirting.

"You." He said, pushing her back slightly.

"Dork."

"Shrimp."

"Pansy."

"Fourthy."

"Ey! That was uncalled for." she said, poking him in the side. He sort of wiggled away because it tickled and she laughed at the fact that he was actually ticklish and kept poking him every few seconds. He eventually got fed up with it and stood up to leave, but she protested.

"Don't go! I promise I'll stop poking you!." she pouts, but it doesn't work on Draco.

"Actually, can I speak to you in private?" He asked, pointing his thumb towards the door.

"Yeah sure."

As they were walking away, her friends were cooing and teasing about Draco just wanting another quick shag. They waltzed into the entrance hall and stopped close to a wall, where Cora pinned him and placed kisses along his neck. He pushed her off gently, apologizing.

"Actually, I really have to talk to you."

"Oh...I just thought you wanted more after yesterday." she smirked.

"Well, yesterday was very good, but I need to ask you of a favor that has nothing to do with sex."

"Okay, shoot." she said stepping back a few inches.

"Well, you remember how I told you about the whipping I had gotten over the break?"

"Mmm hm."

"Well, I was wondering if you could rub this healing lotion over the wounds for me, seeing I can't do it myself."

"Yeah sure. I could do that for you."

"Thank you so much...Well, I'm going to talk with the headmaster and I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you." She said, receiving a kiss from Draco just before he set off towards the staircase.

Cora watched him ascend the stairs at his own smooth pace, and wondered if he was actually interested in her or if he just wanted a quick shag. Seeing as he moaned Hermione's name whilst it was Cora, he couldn't really like her could he? Cora's mood was shot down at the thought and a silent tear rolled down her cheek as she leaned against the stone wall. Gosh, she really liked Draco and he saw right through her.

Meanwhile, Draco made his way the Dumbledore's office and uttered the words: Chocolate Pudding. The creature guarding the office stairs moved and he was lifted to the door. Before he even knocked, he wise old man opened the door and motioned for Draco to enter. They sat and Draco was offered some candy, but passed having just ate breakfast.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Dumbledore asked, sinking into his throne-like chair.

"Well, I just wanted to talk about the situation at hand."

"Very well."

"I was wondering where my father was. If he had gotten out of the manor, or if he made an attempt to hurt the Grangers."

"He had not made an attempt to hurt anyone yet, but he has made it back to the death eaters and Voldemort. We do not know where they are, but seeing as he disappeared and left your mother to herself, we're pretty sure he is in hiding with the rest of his friends."

"Am I safe here Professer?"

"Yes. He is not allowed past the gates, and obviously can not apparate here."

"Thank you. That's really all I wanted to know."

"Okay, you may proceed about your business."

"Good bye, Sir." Draco said as he left the room.

The rest of the day was a breeze, flying around the quidditch pitch for a while, calming down and relaxing in the common room by the fire. This was the least eventful day of the holiday until the next day rolled around.

Draco had stayed up really late with Cora and her friends playing games and laughing because it was New Years Eve, but he noticed Cora seemed quieter and less flirty with him and he decided to give her space and leave her alone. So, the next day, he slept in until 3.30 and cursed at himself for doing so. Seeing as he slept half the day away, what was the point in showering and getting prepped for the rest of it? He had just hoped Cora was around. His back was beginning to twinge, and he thought it night he getting infected from not taking care of it. So, he went to the common room, in his pajama trousers and that black shirt and saw Cora on the couch. He asked her if she could put the lotion on, and they went up to his dorm, and he took off his shirt.

Draco laid down on his stomach upon the bed and gave her the bottle. Cora rubbed it on the tattered skin softly and carefully. He was soothed and his back felt warm and tingly. She left the room before he could thank her, and he immediately knew something really was bothering her.

His last day of break and first day of the new year was spent in the library, finishing Beowulf and doing homework, being the procrastinator Draco had always been. It wasn't until 1.00 am, an hour after being kicked out of the library, that he finally finished it all.

He then brushed his teeth, had Cora rub more lotion on his back and fell asleep on his stomach, anxiously awaiting the day ahead of him.


	27. Welcome Back

Draco awoke the following morning at 8:04 and realized that everyone would be arriving this evening. He had another whole day to spend by himself. Sitting up on his bed, Draco looked around the dorm. He noticed it was messy and gave himself a mental note to clean it before the other Slytherin boys arrived. He laid back down and snoozed for a few more hours before getting out of bed.

He got up, put on some pajama trousers and began to clean up the room. Draco waddled around the room, putting his clothes in dirty clothes basket to be picked up by house elves, washed and brought back the next morning. It was mainly just clothes, but there was also a couple of other things.

This job plus the snoozing before hand brought the time to be at 1.36 pm. Draco then took a shower, warm so his back didn't hurt as much, combed his hair, and wandered off to the Great Hall for lunch.

He sat alone this time because Cora and her friends were doing homework in the common room when he passed them. He was hungry so he ate a little more than usual and regretted it because he now felt like a stuffed turkey.

Draco then walked back to his dorm and felt he needed to do something. Even though he was roughed around already over the break, His arm had healed well from his father slicing it open, and he wanted to bleed some more. He fought the urge to cut, but he couldn't handle the temptation any longer. He still didn't have his knife, but a razor would do fine. So he took one out and sat on the toilet with a towel under his arm. He slid the sharp edge along the width of his arm. The first slice brought pain. The second cut brought relief. The third brought realization. The fourth made him calm. The fifth dazed his mind. The sixth soothed his sorrow, panic, and pain. Then the seventh made him smile.

He watched the tiny rivers blood pour of the sides of his arm onto the black towel before covering the wounds. He leaned back, closed his eyes and breathed slowly. His conscience drifted for a few seconds and he felt faint so he opened his eyes quickly and pressed the towel down harder onto him forearm. He took out a bandage from the cupboard that Pomfrey had given him at the start of term and wrapped the cuts tightly once the blood had flowed slower. He pulled his sleeve back down and threw the towel into the basket to be washed, then looked out the window. It was snowing peacefully and Draco was excited for the carriages to arrive tonight.

He missed Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. All though most of all, he missed Hermione. He yearned for her voice to ring in his ears and warm his heart. He needed her touch and wanted her presence to fill him with happiness. It was rare for Draco to ever be happy, but for some reason unknown, Hermione filled the deep crevasse that nobody else could.

The snow let up a little throughout the day but the sun setting early made the evening cold. As Draco made his way down to the entrance of the castle just before the students arrived, he saw Harry and Red Ron standing at the door awaiting Hermione's arrival. This gave Draco no chance at greeting her whilst she came inside.

The carriages rolled up and the laughing, chatty people filed out of them and into the castle. The Slytherins were nearly last and Draco wanted to kill them for making him wait so long in the cold, but nevertheless, Draco was more than happy to see them.

"What are you doing here, Dray?" Blaise asked, "I thought you'd found somewhere to stay over break."

"I'll tell you all about it some other time." He said not wanting to bring his good mood down.

"Okay, let's get food, I'm starving." Goyle said.

"Psh! What's new?" Draco asked, jokingly. He made Pansy and Blaise laugh with this, and Draco himself just smirked smugly.

They made their way into the Great Hall, Draco with his arm around Pansy's waist. They sat through the boring feast and sat in the common room together, chatting about their vacations. They all had fun with what they did. Draco didn't, but he didn't mention how eventful his holiday was.

When the guys went up to the dorm, They all went straight to bed even Draco slept peacefully knowing that his friends were around to keep him from too much danger.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! WAKE UP WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEE!!!!" Blaise screamed at the top of his lungs while shaking Draco's bed. Draco was startled awake and jumped up. Blaise, wearing only boxers, was laughing his ass off.

"YOU SON OF A B ITCH, BLAISE!" Draco jumped out of bed, also only wearing boxers and chased Blaise around the room until he tackled him and pinned Blaise's arms down with his own, both breathing heavily.

"Draco, what's this?" Blaise asked realizing the bandage on his arm.

"What do you think it is Queerbait?" Draco asked, keeping Blaise down.

"Why did you do it again?"

Draco then stood up and walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out black trousers that went with the school uniform and put them on.

"Draco. Don't ignore me."

"You don't know what I went through over break, Blaise, so just get off my back until you actually know what's going on, all right?"

"Fine. But it still doesn't give you a reason to cut."

"Blaise! Don't piss me off!" Draco yelled.

Goyle, who was just walking out of the bathroom in his robe, stood wide-eyed with confusion.

They were all ready to go within the hour and headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast before the classes began once again.


	28. Women are Confusing

The breakfast was the usual. The Slytherins all sat at their designated spots and ate a little with a lot of talking. They then went through their classes until lunch time, where Cora came up and sat next to Draco whilst he was sitting next to his group of Slytherins.

"Hey hun." she cooed into his ear as if trying to act like they were an item.

"Who the fuck are you?" Goyle asked obnoxiously.

"I'm Cora."

"Oh. Okay." he then focused in his food once more.

"Is there something between you two?" Pansy asked scowling at Draco.

"No." Draco replied quickly.

Cora gave him a threatening look, then retorting to Pansy, "What's your concern, Pug?"

"What did you call me?!" Pansy was getting angry.

"You heard-"

"Cora!" Draco said loudly, getting the attention of half of the students in the Hall.

"What? She's nosy!"

Pansy not wanting to put up with this s hit, got up and left the table.

"What is your problem?" Draco asked Cora.

"Her!" she said pointing to Pansy who was half way to the door.

Draco just growled in frustration and followed after Pansy, jogging to catch up.

"Pansy, wait!"

"Who the fuck is she?!" Pansy asked as she wheeled around once entering the hall.

"She's a fourth year I started talking to during break, okay? There's nothing between us, I swear!"

"There's NOTHING between you two?! She didn't give that impression dray!" Pansy was on the verge of tears.

"No! Well, we had a little fun in a bathroom in Hogsmeade, but other that tha-"

Draco was interrupted by Pansy's hand whipping his right cheek. Draco stayed looking to the left, where her hand forced his to go. As she walked away, he walked in the opposite direction to the front step of the castle. He thought about how confusing women really are. Pansy, who he hasn't dated for two years, suddenly acted like a girlfriend, and Cora who was basically ignoring him just the other day, was acting the same way.

He looked at the nearest clock, and decided to go to Potions, his next class. He entered the classroom and immediately knew he was a bit early because only Hermione was in there. He sat by her which made her jump, having been captured in her book.

"Hey Granger."

"Hey." Hermione said with a smile. She set down her book, and hugged him. He simple sat there in surprise as she embraced him. She then sat back once again and just stayed smiling at him.

"What was that for?" Draco asked a little confused.

"I dunno. I guess I missed you, even though you're basically just a horny Slytherin."

Draco scoffed.

"Well, that time in the bathroom. I mean, I know you didn't want to do that because you fancy me, because I know you don't." Surprising Draco completely, she said that with no meaning to bring guilt for his actions.

"I honestly have no idea why I did that. I mean, maybe my labido got the best of me, but I'm really sorry for doing that, and almost ruining both of our lives."

"Well, that spell was indeed wrong. I guess I'm just lucky I corrected you."

"I noticed that you seem to almost have sex a lot, but you never actually do."

"Yeah, well, all except for the time with you, they've been unwilling."

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You know about Ron."

"No. Not that. You said you were willing with me?"

"Well, I mean, it's not like that, I mean, it's like-ugh." She stuttered and Draco smirked to himself. He then got up and walked to his assigned seat.

"You know you want me." he said quietly over his shoulder just before students began to pour in. He glanced over his shoulder a few times during the class to see Hermione taking minuscule glance at him, and also blushing. He also spotted Harry who waved very inconspicuously once. The class ended and Draco walked right past the Golden Trio. He walked down the hall alone to meet Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise at the end of it.

"So, who was the chick at lunch?" Blaise asked.

"A fourth year who I met during break."

"Did you shag her?" Blaise gave him a nudge.

"No! Geez!" There was a pause, "Okay, yes, but that's beside the point."

"Ohhh...Is that why she was all over you when Pansy was around?"

"I actually don't know why she was all over me. She was a bit mad at me the last time I saw her, and she hardly talked to me."

"That's too bad." Crabbe said, trying to be useful, but he really had no idea what Blaise and Draco were even talking about. The boys made it to Herbology and took their places, which were in the far back. They went through the lesson which was as normal as ever: Weed plants, water some s hit, and watch Neville either get hurt, break something, or pass out.

As they were walking back to their common room, they were about to pass Rom and Harry.

'Oh fuck' Draco though, 'Please don't say anything' He was praying that Harry wouldn't cause tension between the exchanged glaring and sneering of the two cliques. Luckily, Harry kept quiet and they walked by each other peacefully, yet hatefully.


	29. Red Rage Rises

The sat through their next lesson, tired and annoyed because the long break made them no longer accustomed to waking up early. Draco stared at Hermione almost the entire hour, half-assedly listening to the lecture. Near the end of the class hour, Hermione felt his gaze burning the back of her skull and turned around suspiciously. Draco smirked as a hello and Hermione smiled back, lighting his day up.

"Oy. Why do you look all flirty?" Blaise nudged Draco and whispered.

"I'm not flirty." Draco retorted, dropping his gaze from Hermione.

The boys stayed quiet for the last 5 minutes of class then the bell rang. Walking through the hall together, the Slytherins strutted their stuff, like always. Then Draco felt a tap, and he turned to be facing The Red Rover, Ron. They all stopped walking and Draco saw Hermione and Harry advancing behind Ron.

"What do you want, Peasant?" Draco snorted. His friends laughed at the new nickname.

Ron just fumed for a moment, then forced his fist into Draco's jaw. Everyone around gasped, Hermione being the loudest. Draco slowly came unhitched, holding his precious face. Draco then swung at Ron's nose. Ron dodged in knowing it was coming and kneed Draco in the stomach. Draco fell to the ground, dry heaving.

"Ron, what are you doing?!" Hermione ran up to him, Harry at her side.

"This worm is getting what he deserves." Ron said as Draco was getting helped up by Blaise and Crabbe. Harry then stepped in front of Ron and shoved him back.

"Stop it Ron, you're acting like a child."

Everyone watching, including Hermione, stood wide-eyed and his heroic attempt.

"What the fuck is your problem Harry?!" Ron screamed. "Help me do this!"

"No." Harry went to advance on Ron himself, but Hermione stepped in to hold him back. Ron dug his fingers into Hermione's shoulders and pushed her into the nearest wall hard so she smacked her head pretty hard. Draco immediately ran to her side and rolled her over so she was looking up. She was unconscious and Draco's anger reached it's peak. Ron, smiling at the bloodied Hermione was then trampled by Draco. He straddled Ron, punching him with his left, then his right, then again and again, until Snape grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him a few feet away. Ron, being helped up by Neville and Dean, was bleeding tremendously from his nose, lip, cheek and chin.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!?" screamed McGonagal. Draco looked over to Hermione on the floor still panting. Her friends were trying to wake her up, seeing if she was alright, "Who's going to explain this?!" McGonagal asked.

"I will." Draco said getting up.

He followed McGonagal to her office and sat down with her across the desk.

"What is going on Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, me and my friends were walking down the hallway and Weasley tapped my shoulder, I asked him what he wanted, calling him a peasant and he socked me. He also through Hermione against the wall. She was knocked out as far as I know."

"Well, I will consult Mr. Weasley and see that he be punished, but you need to go to Snape's office so he can decide your punishment. I cannot believe your young boys' actions lately. Get to class before your late Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes ma'am." He said getting up and walking to Herbology. His stomach ached from that blow Ron gave him and his jaw bone was now bruised, but all in all, he won the fight and was proud of it. He really wanted to see if Hermione was okay, but he needed to pass his classes and it was decided that he would see her during lunch.

The class hours seemed to drag on until lunch time and finally when it got there, he practically ran to the Hospital Wing. He arrived there and saw Hermione on a far bed, her head bandaged. She was either still knocked out or asleep, and her eyes were closed and peaceful. Madam Pomfrey came around the corner of her office and looked at Draco. She saw he take a seat next to Hermione.

"She's still out, Draco."

"Thanks."

Draco saw that Ron was on the other row of beds asleep. His nose was bandaged and his face still tinged red from the blood and he also had some more cuts and bruises. Draco laughed in the inside, but merely smirked on the outside. Hermione looked so peaceful, and her face almost seemed angelic. He leaned in to look closer and placed his lips on hers and he suddenly felt completely happy once again, As he kissed her the cuts from yesterday seemed to burn as a message from her to him telling Draco not to hurt anymore and accept the feeling she gave him. He came back up from the kiss and looked at her eyes, which were now open.


	30. Fucking Slytherins

"Draco?" Hermione asked, still half out of it.

"Yeah, I-I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that."

Hermione then reached up, took hold of Draco's tie, and pulled him in so Hermione could kiss him once more. Their tongues touched slightly and Draco felt everything slip away. His pain, his struggle, needs to hurt himself and hurt other people as well and he also felt very revived. They parted and Hermione smiled lovingly. Draco smiled back with care and he felt better smiling rather than just using one side of his lips to show smugness.

Pomfrey came around the corner of her office at this point to check up on Hermione having heard her voice.

"How's your head feeling?" she asked.

"I have a massive headache, but I feel okay, I guess."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, I know what happened in the hallway with Ron, but it just hurts a lot." Her eyes nearly welled up with tears from the pain and her sigh was shaky.

"Well, that's expected for the first few days, so we'll keep you here until you feel up to leaving, alright?"

"Okay, thank you." She furrowed her eyebrows, wincing in pain, and Draco closed the shade by her bed.

"I have to get back to class, but I'll be back tonight okay?" Draco said, holding her hand.

"Okay. Wait, are you alright after today?" She asked, moving his face to the side looking at his bruise.

"Yeah. Yeah, don't worry about me, Just get some rest." He kissed her cheek and made his way to the door. When he looked towards the doorway, he saw the disappointment Cora wore on her face. She stared at him menacingly, then turned to run away.

"Cora!" Draco chased after her, but quickly caught up and grabbed her by the shoulders. He turned her around and looked at the tears running down her cheeks.

"Let me go." she turned her face away.

"Cora, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to achieve her gaze once more.

"Nothing, just let me go." she sobbed.

"Is this about Hermione?"

"I knew you fucking liked her!" she struggled to push him away, "What am I to you, just a hump and dump or what?!" She started pounding his chest violently screaming her words. Luckily nobody else was in this particular hallway.

"Listen, Cora. I like you, but I really like Hermione, too. It's just, she's more my age. Honestly, you are a very sweet girl and you're completely gorgeous, but I feel more of a connection with her. I'm really sorry, but I don't think this'll work out." Draco felt a big weight lift off of his chest now that he said that. She seemed to calm down and he let her go. She sniffled once more and looked up.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I'm such a bother, I just thought we'd have something. I've got to go."

"I'm sorry." Draco said as she was walking away and he turned around himself and headed to the Great Hall. The boys were sitting as usual eating and laughing obnoxiously. He sat down, and laid his head down onto the table top.

"What's up mate?" Crabbe asked, nudging Draco in the ribs.

"Nothing, I just had to brush off Cora and tell her I don't wanna date her."

"Oh, drag dude...So can I have a go then?" Blaise asked.

"What the fuck man?!" Draco scowled.

"What?! She's hot! I wouldn't mind a go with her."

"Fucking sick Blaise." Draco then took a piece of wheat bread and started chowing down.

"What is up with you lately? You're acting like a goody-two-shoes, you freaking idiot,"

"Fuck you Blaise! I've been through more than any of you guys could ever fucking imagine!" Draco then stormed off out of the hall fuming. He made it through his classes even though his cronies were flashing angry looks the entire day. He spotted Cora a few times, looking depressed and he felt horrible for everything he said to put her down. Although he needed to get it off of his chest and tell her the truth rather than just have a feeling of guilt bring him down constantly. He looked foreword to seeing Hermione tonight, but Ron would most likely be awake and harassing him the entire time. After dinner Draco walked to the Infirmary alone and walked in to only see one bed taken. Hermione lay soundly whilst talking to Harry. Ron was no longer there, thank god and Draco took a seat next to his new friend.

"Hey mate." Harry said looking Draco straight in the eye.

"Hi." Draco said plainly, "Hey hun." He said hugging Hermione, being careful of her head. He kissed her cheek lightly and sat down next to Harry. Harry looked Draco up and down. Draco gave him a strange look.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Sorry." Harry responded with no eye contact. These actions crept Draco out and tried to focus on who he was here for. They chatted for about an hour, Hermione looking weak and tired. Eventually Harry and Draco left simultaneously and were walking down the hallways still chatting about random s hit. When Harry ha to go a separate way he cooed goodnight and winked and Draco. 'What the hell is he on?1" Draco though as he made his way to the dorm. He went straight into his bed after stripping to his boxers and fell asleep.

He awoke about three hours later having to pee, so he did and he also noticed that Blaise wasn't in his bed. Draco tied his robe around his waist and headed down the stairs silently. He neared the entrance to the common room where he started to hear noises. Sexual noises, quiet, but he could tell the slight grunts were Blaise's. He had no idea who he was with so he peeked into the room very shyly, and saw her face. Cora was trying not to scream as she bobbed up and down on top of Blaise. They were on the black leather couch, which was no longer Draco's favorite spot. He was utterly disgusted and ran back to the dorm. He crawled back into bed, but was unable to sleep.

He heard Blaise come into the room after about 30 minutes and Draco wanted to b itch him out so terribly, but decided to stay quiet and leave for an argument tomorrow. He lied in bed trying to sleep but unable to as the other boys snored loudly. He eventually snoozed a little bit before 5.30 when he got out of bed to shower and get out before anyone else woke up. He showered and headed to the Great Hall for food. Then, he saw Hermione arrive. He shot up and ran to her.

"You're okay!" Draco smiled.

"Yeah. my head doesn't hurt that bad anymore, so I decided I shouldn't miss anymore classes."

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Draco said looking at his feet.

"Why?" she smirked at him, almost giggling.

"Just to, you know...Talk?" he looked at her precious face.

"Yeah, sure, but I can't be late to class."

"It's only like 6.15. Classes don't start until 7.30."

"Well, I don't know how long you want me for."

They looked at each other and laughed, taking it as a dirty joke. So, they walked hand-in-hand through the grounds talking and laughing and he once again felt an enormous grief lift from his melting pot of worries. He led her into the Slytherin locker room for the Quidditch Pitch. They sat down on a bench and continued talking. Then, Draco leaned in to kiss her neck, and her collar bone, then he looked up to kiss her lips.


	31. Hallway Handy

Hermione moaned as Draco's lips brushed her neck. Soon enough, he moved to her lips. As they kissed deeply, he moved on top of her, and pinned her down against the wooden bench. She opened her legs to make it more comfortable for the both of them. Her skirt moved up a bit as she did so and it made her comment from the Entrance Hall a bit more meaningful. His hands began creeping up her blouse to feel her breasts. He massaged gently and her hips bucked against his, making Draco moan in satisfaction.

They heard a crash in the back of the room, and Draco shot up so quick he nearly fell over. Mrs. Norris advanced around the corner and Hermione got up, too, pulling her skirt down in the process. They then ran as fast as they could, making sure Filch wasn't lurking around. They made it up to the Entrance Hall both breathless, and laughing

They giggled for a few second before other students began to stare. Knowing they were enemies, laughing hysterically together was indeed strange. Draco and Hermione looked up at three girls who had ceased from walking down the staircase, and burst out laughing once more. Draco, still smiling, grabbed Hermione's arm and led her down a hallway that he knew was always secluded. They turned a corner into an even more silent hallway and began kissing her deeply once more in the corner of the dead end. Loving the feeling of her warm, soft skin before, he once more creped up her shirt, and under her bra as well. Her hands gripped the back of Draco's neck, smashing his face into hers, The bell rang giving them a 20 minute warning to eat breakfast and head to class, but they were only hungry for each other at the moment.

Hermione ran her fingers into his soft hair and gripped hard. Draco, not having a woman pull his hair before, loved it and moaned against her lips. Soon enough, she pulled his face away from hers. Draco saw a lusty look in her eye, one that she had never shown before. She clutched to the back of his neck once again, pulling his throat in so she could grip it with her teeth. That was Draco's G-spot, and it made him grind his pelvis into hers, forcing him to grow even harder then he already was. She pulled away and looked into his glazed blue-grey eyes, and slid down his body onto her knees. She unzipped his trousers to pull out his erect dick. She has never even touched a penis with her bare hands, let alone pleasured a man, and she was shaking through nervousness. She began stroking him slowly, which led to him leaning his head against the wall behind him. Not only was he getting pleasured, but getting it from her just felt entirely different. He was biting his lip and moaning much more than usual. Her hand was intoxicating, and his moans got louder and louder. She suddenly stopped.

"You need to be quiet!" She whispered harshly.

"Sorry," Draco was panting, "Please keep going."

She smiled lightly, but lust still lingered in her aura. She began jerking him faster and he tried so hard not to moan, so his panting became faster as well. Draco tried to quietly mumble to her about what was about to happen next, but he couldn't utter any words. She was then surprised by his cum splitting all over her hand, arm, and parts of her blouse. His whole body shuttered, and he came foreword, placing a hand on her shoulder to support himself. She used a spell to clean up his mess, and Draco couldn't do anything but quake, still hanging out. She stood up and brought his chin up so he could look at her.

"Was that okay?" she said shyly, not knowing what was wrong with him, or if what she did was right.

"Are you joking?" His voice has harsh and raspy, but still very sexy,

"Well, I dunno!" She said blushing.

All that Draco could do was hug her as his shaking subsided. The 5 minute bell rang and they needed to bolt to class. And they did, giving a last final goodbye kiss before leaving the hallway.


	32. Study Buddies

They went through their classes easily and Draco was certainly relaxed. Draco and Hermione had no other classes than Potions where Draco couldn't stop glancing over his shoulder at her. The other Slytherin guys noticed who he was looking and at muttered to them selves. Draco heard the non-understandable whispered, but ignored it because he felt nothing but comfortable. Class ended and Draco went back to the common room. Soon after, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle came in. Blaise sat next to Draco on the couch.

"What's going on Dray?" He seemed kind of pissed off.

"With what?" Draco truly had no idea.

"You haven't been around lately, you've been spacey...Well, spacer than usual, and you were eyeing that Mudblood during potions."

Luckily, nobody else was in the room with them.

"Why would it matter to you guys anyways? You all can function correctly when I'm not here."

"Yeah, but we still like to have you around, mate."

"Alright, I don't really know what's wrong with me. Nothing has been normal lately.

"Do you fancy her?" 

"Who?"

"Granger."

"No," A pause, "I dunno," Draco put his head in his hands, trying to think about what he really felt.

"Did something happen over break what you don't what us to know.?"

"Well, since-"

Pansy walked in followed by a seventh year Slytherin who led her up to his dorm. Draco was about to continue his story, but more students piled into the room so Draco was forced to save it for a later time.

After dinner, the Slytherin boys were in their common room. Draco could finally tell them what happened.

"Well seeing as I couldn't stay with any of you guys for Christmas, and I'm not stupid enough to stay here and let my father come get me."

"Well, how did he find you where you were?" Blaise asked.

Draco froze. He really did have no idea how his father located him, but he never worried about it before. "I don't know," Draco said deep in thought, "Anyways, something happened in th-"

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"Do you have to kn-"

"Yes, Draco, we're sick of being left in the dark about what's happened!" Crabbe and Goyle nodded, seeming surprisingly interested.

"Fine," Draco took a deep breath, "I walked into the prefects' bathroom the same day my mum sent me that letter and I caught Granger and Weasel in there."

"So they are hooking up?" Blaise asked raising a brow.

"No, he was trying to get at her, but she didn't want to."

"So did you save her?" Blaise kept asked questions, and Draco began to feel more and more like a grandfather telling tales to the kids.

"Yeah, I actually did. I got her into an empty classroom and she asked me how she could repay me, so I went for a bold move, and asked her if I could stay over Christmas break, and she actually agreed to it. So, I started my break at her house and stayed there for four nights. Then Christmas Eve came around and we went to a Holiday parade and sure enough, my parents were there and they saw me from across the street, so they came over to us and asked if I could go with them for Christmas morning, so the Grangers gave in to their wishes, and I was shipped home. The first night, he slit my arm from elbow to wrist then left me in there for the night. The next morning I woke up to Avery and McNair coming into the room. They whipped me and r-raped me, then left me in the corner. When father came back into the dungeon, I was given a Crucio before I snatched his wand, froze him where he stood, then escaped. The Knight Bus found me, brought me back to Hermione's, and I told them everything that happened. Then Dumbledore, being so celestial, came to get me, and bring me back here to clinch my safety."

They all sat, confounded with Draco's story, too dumbfounded to utter a syllable.

"Avery is always at my house with my dad. I would never have expected him to do anything like that," Crabbe countered sparingly.

"Well you always need to expect the unexpected when it comes to Death Eaters," said Blaise.

"Well, that's true," Goyle replied.

"My question is: Why do I need to be a loyal, strong heir? I mean, it's not like I'm going to stick with the family or anything. Once I get out of here, I'm on my own. him," Draco jested.

And with that note, they all went about their functions. Blaise took the shower while Crabe and Goyle advanced in playing a card game. Draco left for the library with his bag to start on homework. Draco walked up the stair out of the dungeons where the Slytherins were stationed and walked through floors two, three, and four to the fifth floor where the library was.

When he was about a hallway away from the Library, he over heard a small conversation between two younger girls.

"I tell you, he's fucking crazy! Can you believe what he did to that Gryffindor girl!? I mean really."

"Yeah I know, especially when everybody was around watching, I mean, does he have no sense of pride?"

Draco was almost positive that they were talking about Ron. He walked into the library and of course, found Hermione immediately sitting at the corner table. Draco sat down on the other side of the room, but faced her from his table. She looked up from her essay and practically jumped when she saw his smirk from across the books. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her left ear. he sat and watched her for a few seconds then she could feel his gaze burning into the top of her head, and gave his a stern look asking him to stop. He then focused on his own agenda and took out his own homework. Draco started on a Potions essay, most likely the same that Hermione was working on.

People were slowly leaving the library as the minutes passed by. Once nearly everyone had left, Hermione surprised a concentrated Draco by joining his recently vacant table.

"Hi," Draco was startled and jumped a tad bit, "How are you?"

"Good, just doing the Potions essay for next week."

"I just finished that a few minutes ago," She gloated.

"We just got that assigned to us the other day!" He exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, well, I always have a butt load to say when it came to school work."

"I've got about one foot done so far."

"Hey, it's a good start!" She fwapped his shoulder trying to flirt.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

"That was quite random, " Hermione said smirking, "But I am actually, with Harry. Maybe he won't mind if the three of us go together."

"Uhh, okay," He smiled lightly. She helped him with his essay until the entire library was completely empty, leaving them alone with the librarian who was off in the stacks by her old lonely self.

"...You see, if you add the roots before the vial of-" Hermione was interrupted by Draco kissing her. He couldn't stand the temptation of her lips any longer. Their tongues swirled each others' passionately until she finally broke the kiss.

"Are you just doing this to get your knife back?" She finally realized.

"No," He lied. Or was he lying?


	33. Blaming the Innocent

She sighed once she got to her dorm and plopped down onto the four-post bed. It was late, nearly midnight and she was almost caught being out after hours by Filch. All of Hermione's roommates were sound asleep and she went to the wardrobe to change into her pjs. She put on some fluffy grey sweatpants and a white ribbed tank top.

Hermione thought dreamily about Draco's lips. She was still surprised with herself about earlier that morning and she blushed to herself before becoming serious once more and opening the bedside table's drawer and taking out the knife she took from Draco. It glinted in the slight moonlight that filled the threshold on the window. She examined the knife, looked it over carefully, and felt the sharpness of it with her thumb causing her to bleed a little.

The slice throbbed and she wondered how in the hell Draco could even do that to himself intentionally. She got up and washed her hands, and muttered a spell that helped heal her cut. She went back to her bed where the knife sat, and picked it up. At that point she felt angry; angry at Draco for hurting himself. She put the knife back into the drawer of which it came and rested her head to go to sleep, Crookshanks curling up atop her toes at the foot of her bed.

She woke the next morning and went straight to the Great Hall, being starved from the day before. She sat down by Harry leaving Ron to himself on the other side if the table. Hermione hadn't talked to Ron since the incident before break and planned to never talk to him again. She didn't like Ron much to begin with, but now she could hardly bare to look at him. Draco then walked in with Blaise and sat with the other students at the Slytherin table. He smirked at her from across the hall and she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach immediately. She watched him for a few minutes trying not to stare, and failing. Noticing this, Harry bumped her foot with his own.

"Are you staring at Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to sound disgusted, even though they were on good terms.

She shook her head feverishly and helped herself to toast, eggs, bacon, and milk. Hermione was wondering why Harry wasn't talking to Ron either. He had no way of knowing about her and Ron, because she knew that Ron wouldn't tell a soul.

"Did you hear about the Quidditch match later?" Harry asked her.

"Why would I care about Quidditch?"

"It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

"Oh. Good luck." She tried to seem uninterested, but knowing that Draco was playing got her really excited. Hermione decided to read for a bit in the common room before going to the match, but Ron was filling the room with his nasty scent. So, she read her book on the front stairs of the castle instead. She leaned against the stone wall of the castle and opened her book. a few chapters later, students began to rush out of the Entrance Hall as if Hogwarts was vomiting. She sat still whilst everyone went to the Quidditch Pitch. The Gryffindor team walked by sporting crimson, Harry waving to her as he passed. She waved back and the Slytherin team came out. She looked Draco up and down as the passed her. 'He looks so scrumptious in green'. She smirked, but quickly hid it. Hermione stood up and followed them to the pitch, staring at Draco's backside as he walked.

She sat next to Ginny and Pervati to enjoy the game. The match began and Draco and Harry circled the field in search for the golden treasure, both avoiding occasional bludgers. Eventually after much toil and a tied score, it was Draco who caught the snitch just before Harry could get to it. Hermione pretended to be disappointed that Gryffindor lost, but she was happy for Draco. They all fled back to the castle, Ginny and Parvati leaving Hermione to get some lunch. She walked peacefully thinking about what to do the rest of her free day. She thought she'd try to meet Draco somewhere and congratulate him, but she wouldn't know how to talk to him to plan a meeting place, or how to be inconspicuous about it. So she decided to walk around, hoping to run into him, but first to drop off the book she was reading back in the dorm.

She opened the door to the room and saw all of her belongings tossed everywhere. She looked around the room, noticing if was only her things strewn about, and nobody else's. She gathered her things together from shirts to panties, from her books to her brush. Everything had been touched by someone or something. Hermione then realized:

"Crookshanks!" She yelled. The orange fluffball trotted out from under one of the beds. Hermione sighed in relief that at east her cat wasn't harmed. She put everything back in it's usual place, making sure that all of her possessions were there. They were all still here, nothing stolen. What was the person looking for?

It then dawned on her. Draco's knife was missing. That little bastard went through her things just for his knife.

"She stormed out of her room, out of the common room and into the halls to find him. She finally found him in the dungeon corridor, being praised by Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

"Malfoy!"

The Slytherins stopped in their tracks, Draco wide-eyed, with fury.

"What the fuck do you want mudblood?" Pansy sneeered stepping foreward.

Hermione looked past Pansy and into Draco's eyes. He got the message.

"Could you guys leave us a minute?"

They all scowled at Draco.

"Now!" He yelled, and his four cronies walked away and out of the hallway. Draco made sure they were alone.

"Why the hell did you call me that?" He said through clenched teeth.

She crossed her arms, trying to seem tough.

"Do you need it THAT badly?"

"Need what?" Draco was confused.

"The knife! And who gave you the password-?"

"I don't have my knife." his voice softened.

"What?" she uncrossed her arms. "Then who could've taken it?" she looked down.

"What?! Someone stole my knife?!" his fury came back, "How could you let this happen?!"

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I got back from the match and someone had rummaged through my stuff!" She was nearing tears.

Draco leaned against the damp stone wall. He was in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

Draco stood up straight and embraced her.

"It's okay. I guess I don't need it." Draco tried to believe his own lie. He needed that knife. Even though he could use other things to cut with, it was his knife and his possession. He really wanted it back.

All Hermione could do was hug him back. His chest was comforting. Then it hit him.

"Oh, are we still going to Hogsmeade today?" He pulled away from their hug.

"Wow, I totally forgot about it, yeah we're still going. Shoot, I forgot to ask Harry if you could come with us. I'm positive he won't mind it anyways. It might be a bit weird but, he's got to know sometime, doesn't he?"

"Know about what?" Draco's stomach churned.

"That we're getting along."

"That you fancy me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say tha-" Hermione was a bit embarrassed, and began to blush.

"I know you do, that's why your blushing right now."

"Well...you...You started it!"

"Oh, did I?"

"Yes. yes you did. You kissed me during break, and snuck into my shower, and did...other..stuff."

Draco leaned in really close to her face.

"And you liked it." he leaned in to kiss her, but pulled away just before connecting, "I'll see you in front of the carriages. Five-o-clock sharp!" He strutted away, to meet with his cronies once more.

Hermione nearly fainted and wanted to chase him down and ravish him, but instead made her way to find Harry and let him know about their trip coming up.


	34. Posters Note

Ok that all for now she is kinda slow at updating so give it a few months this last one was updated 3 months later


End file.
